Aftermath
by TeamOfAssholes
Summary: The war with the Titans has ended but Percy Jackson has problems. Apparently he has committed a crime that he cannot agree to get punished by. By that, he reflects on his decisions as the almost invulnerable half-blood who made a mistake. T@W productions.
1. The Flashback

T**A**W(TEAM OF ASSHOLE WRITERS) Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on **A**nything…thank you.

* * *

The Flashback

Percy yawned as he heard the DJ play the stupid song again. It was Lollipop by Lil Wayne…and supposedly its supposed to make all the girls horny. Well it wasn't working. At all you can say.

"Percy, my jigga!" a guy walked up to Percy, apparently drunk as hell. "Yo what you doin' homi why don't you go get some girls or some shit y'understand me? Just offer her a draink, and all will be great from there my boy!"

"No thanks Leroy I'm not really in the mood for stupid drunk women that smoke more than 8 packs of cigarettes a day and masturbate in the kitchen. Save me." Percy said rudely.

"Come on man! Come on dawg? Are you really sure about that? Hey, theres one chick that wasn't smoking or drinkin and shes at the bar why don't you check her out?" Leroy pointed to the back of a blonde chick that was just a bit taller than me, was wearing tight jeans, and was sticking her ass out.

"Yeah…why not…thanks Leroy ole buddy ole pal." I smacked him on his face and chased after the girl.

She was sitting beside what looked like a goth dude and a loser. I stood behind her and said,

"Hey."

She turned around immediately, and what Percy saw was probably the most attractive woman of his life. She was my age, which was 17/18, and she had grey eyes, and was wearing a low cut top.

"Hey!" she said, smiling wide.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Percy offered, and smiled likewise.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't drink." She replied, pressing her lips together.

"Annabeth, isn't that-it is!" the goth guy beside her said.

"Annabeth? You're Annabeth?" Percy said interestingly.

"Yes, I sure am." She smiled shyly.

"Wait, do I know you?" Percy scratched his head for a second to try and remember.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Annabeth replied evasively, smiling.

"Can we…walk?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Sure…" she glanced at the goth guy. "Why not?" she giggled.

Percy moved stealthily out of the club, trying to avoid any of his party buddies. He can't believe she came here! Of all places! How the hell did she find him!? He kept walking and Annabeth followed him step by step until they reached Percy's car.

"Annabeth what the hell are you doing here?" Percy demanded angrily. "I thought I told you not to follow me! Jesus Christ you scared me I thought something was wrong!"

"Whoa, tiger!" she giggled seductively, her hands going up to hold Percy's face.

"Don't touch me! You screwed me over! What the hell are you here for?" Percy whispered fiercely.

Annabeth's face suddenly turned evil. Her eyes became darker and her expression and complexion turned red. "What are you talking about Percy? How you screwed yourself in the butt?"

"No! I remember! Did you know, that my father, Poseidon, had double penetration in his asshole, and you said I did it! I can't believe you said that!" Percy was on the verge of yelling.

Annabeth snickered. "Well I had to get you back for breaking my heart."

"Breaking your heart? What heart? You're the most heartless person…ever!" Percy blew up. Annabeth just laughed, and Percy, in his madness, went for her throat, but caught nothing. Only air. He could hear the loud laughs of Annabeth even as he got in his car and turned the music to its loudest.

_Percy woke up viciously, rapidly looking around his room. He took a deep breath, one that would probably keep him alive if he were to swim the Atlantic. He pinched himself again to see if he was still dreaming, but nothing happened. That was a dream alright. A nightmare. _

_He found himself in last night's clothes : a buttoned up Ralph Lauren shirt and Levis jeans that cost a fortune. In the bed next to his he found a girl with blonde hair…meaning Annabeth Chase. His eyes widened with alarm, only to realize something. The clothes he was wearing were the same clothes in the nightmare he just had. _Oh sheiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_, he thought. _

_He carefully got out of the bed, trying not to make a sound. Beside the bed that Annabeth was sleeping in was her invisibility cap. Damn, that would come in handy. He reached for it silently, and stealthily put it on. He also took his car keys and his pen, Riptide. _

_Little did he know, that he has been wanted by the Gods for over a year. The bounty on his head was so great that Annabeth herself had to see if she can catch him. The real reason for the bounty, even Percy himself doesn't know. But he got the hint from over thousands of monsters attacking him over the one year span that he has survived._

Shit, talk about a hangover. What the hell happened last night?

_He hurried down the stairs hastily and opened the cabin door, to find out that it was the middle of the day, where all the campers are out and about. In other words, it would prove difficult to get the hell out without someone noticing. _

_He stopped looking around and noticed Chiron walking to the cabin. He obviously knew he was there, but Percy didn't make a move, so not to startle all the campers. Chiron, however, was not a stupid ole centaur…he was a jolly stupid ole centaur. Percy carefully watched as Chiron opened the door to his cabin, in search of him._

_Percy, being streetsmart now, walks off as slow as a turtle, trying as hard as he can not to make any noise while moving, and trying to remove his footprints from the sand that he was stepping on. However, it would not be that easy. _

"_Percy is gone!" Annabeth's scream sounded. "Find him!"_

_The whole camp started panicking, while Percy recognized the Ares, Apollo, and Athena cabin boys and girls get into groups to try to search for him. _

"_And he's invisible!" Percy, halfway through camp now, was on Half Blood Hill. "Watch yourselves!"_

_The Ares patrol drew their swords and advanced in the direction of the beach, Apollo in the direction of the forest, and Athena in direction of Half Blood Hill. _

Great…just great! She knows I'm here…better split_, Percy cursed silently. He started sprinting up the hill, only to be blocked by the barrier that separated the camp from the outside, mortal world. The dragon and Thalia's tree stood in the way, and there was only one thing he can do._

_He took off the invisibility cap to find Riptide, and uncapped it, and took the invisibility cap and placed it in his jeans pocket. Thinking of what to do, he tried stabbing the tree, but the dragon had other ideas. He roared loudly, so that the whole camp can hear. _Great! Just freakin great, ole buddy. After I save your ass, you do this to me?

_The duel between Percy and the dragon was short. Percy blocked some of the dragon's slashes with his foot long claws, and carefully laid a powerful blow on the dragon's neck. The dragon kept on going, with its blood oozing quickly out of its neck, yet Percy managed to land another blow and cut off its rear foot after diving away from it's fiery breath. _

_The dragon weakly fell to the ground and wailed loudly, and Percy felt footsteps coming up the hill. He proceeded to stab the tree and get out, but he was tugged back by a powerful hand._

"_Percy, stop! You're not going anywhere!" Annabeth's voice sounded right behind him. Percy freed his hands violently from the clutches of the Ares cabin boys, glaring at them in the face, and proceeded to glare at Annabeth._

"_Nice, Annabeth. Not only do you try to kidnap me but you trap me in here! D'you really think you can take me? Any of you?" Percy laughed loudly. "Look at you, crowding around me. What did I ever do to you? This is between me and Annabeth… so all of you can go away."_

_The campers protested loudly, waiting for Annabeth's call. _

_Annabeth raised her hand to silence the campers, as she stepped forward to speak. "You can't leave Percy…not until you've been tried."_

"_For doing what? For your own sake, and for the sake of all the campers, go away…before you force me to do something I don't want to do." Percy said frustratingly. "I commited a crime so what! You're gonna have to drag me back here? What's gonna be my punishment? And remind me what the crime was, Annabeth?"_

"_It was fraud, indecency, and murder!" Annabeth cried. Her face was boiling now, full of hatred for the man she once loved._

"_Murder? You really think I murdered somebody? Do you have the support of any of the gods? You can't possibly believe that when I tried to save people from an extremely painful death, that I murdered them? They begged for death, for eternal peace, and no more pain! I merely granted their wish. You can't say that I'm a murderer at all. As for fraud and indecency, that's for you to handle!" Percy retaliated. He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket. "Now please, leave me be, before I am forced to hurt any one of your precious bodies." His green eyes burned with fire and turned red menacingly, apparently spreading fear through all the campers._

"_Percy, we can't let you go." Annabeth raised her hand, as tears started flooding from her eyes. "I can't. You have to stay here and face the music." The campers started crowding around him, tightly grasping his rock hard muscular arms. _

_Percy's eyes did not waver from Annabeth's. He simply said, "I'm sorry for this."_

_In the time interval of a millisecond, Percy slammed his fist onto the sand and a huge wave of pure energy forced the campers near him to the ground far away. Nobody was left untouched, with some all the way down half blood stood with authority at the top. He prepared himself for another blow, but then the divines intervened._

_A lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky, shocking Percy so hard that even his invulnerable self cannot sustain it for more than thirty seconds. And from that, he fell to the ground, defeated._


	2. The First Night Out

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

The First Night Out

What was he supposed to do in that situation? Give himself up? Give up? To his friends turned enemies…or rather, frenemies? Percy couldn't believe what was happening, even though he didn't show it. Deep in the back of his Seaweed Brain was guilt, guilt for bringing his stupid selfish heroism between himself and Fate!

Percy turned the music down. He was practically going deaf. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He grew up wanting to be a simple person, a normal person. And now he's caught in a dilemma that he will never get out of, between himself and Annabeth Chase.

The car door opened, and the one who opened it sat down in the passenger seat.

"Nice Ferrari you got here, Perseus ole buddy ole pal!" the man said.

Percy turned around to look at him, and he realized it was his buddy Ares. The god who tried to screw him over more than any other monster, mortal, or divine being. He didn't look exactly in shape. There were scratches on his face, most of them deep, and numerous bruises on his exposed chest.

"Percy!" he heard a woman's voice, one that was from the most beautiful woman in the world, mortal or not, Aphrodite.

"What do you want, Ares?" Percy, who was not in the mood for either, muttered.

"I just want to talk! Is that too much between two old friends?" he said joyously, and laid his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy, however, did not exactly approve, shoving Ares' arm away with his pinky.

"Friends? We were never friends, you and me, Ares." Percy enunciated, irritated. "We were…"

"Businessmen? Battle buddies? Each other's backup? Yes, quite. You see, I hope you remember the time that I saved you from your eternal mortality." Ares laughed, apparently extremely joyous.

"Listen, Ares. You saved my ass, and I'm saving yours every day. You're lucky you're alive! I've had monsters come at me 24/7! All trying to get back at you for what you 'saved me' from." Percy hammered angrily. "I kept my side of the bargain. I don't know what you want."

"Kept your side of the bargain? I am the God of War, Perce! Nothing is fair with me!" Ares chuckled again. "You know, Aphrodite really wants to talk to you."

"Yes, Percy. I want to talk." Aphrodite's seductive voice came from the back.

Percy, who was extremely pissed at that moment, turned around in his driver's seat to face both of them. "You do understand I am not in the mood to talk to either of you, don't you?"

"You're never in the mood! But this time, you should force yourself to be, cuz you and I are gonna have a nice heart to heart." Ares smiled feely, concealing something.

"Ok, listen up. You promised me that you wouldn't ask anything else of me Ares." Percy said seriously. "And frankly, I don't want to do your dirty work anymore."

"Dirty work? You get the most beautiful women in the world, except you, my baby" Ares whispered, glancing at Aphrodite. "You get the best weapons in the world, you have the time of your life almost every night, and you're saying that's dirty work?"

Percy didn't answer. He was too guilt ridden to answer. The reason why he and Annabeth broke up was because of Ares' bargain with him. The original bargain was, fight off the monsters, you'll get paid in full. Percy thought it was kind of an Olympian community service. But little did Percy know, he made a deal with the devil himself. He would go out into the city with dazzling wood nymphs and sea nereids, and would not return to camp until 6 in the morning.

"Yes, Percy, remember those nights where you…" Ares rambled on as Percy's eyes shifted in his direction, and he a blurry vision of the past came to view from Ares' words.

"_Percy! Oh Perseus!" the wood nymph Elle called. She wasn't the traditional wood nymph, with the one piece swimsuit that had leaves and small miniature trees around it. She was wearing a low cut silver dress that shone magnificently in the club lights. Percy was amazed, Ares never said that it would be this good. _By nymph he probably means mini Aphrodite!_ Percy thought. _

"_I'm here, Elle!" Percy smiled happily. He had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life. Or maybe he'll say that again in a few days time to a different nymph. Elle was short, had Diane Kruger's face, and had baby skin. Percy touched her face romantically. "How would you like a drink? On me, baby."_

"_Of course!" the mini-goddess giggled. They walked hand in hand to the club bar, which was at the end of the dance floor. The club that Ares told Percy to go to was the Playboy club in Las Vegas, and he said a nymph will make his acquaintance there. Ares said that there was no better club in the world, so Percy agreed. A much better way to be rewarded with than in divine money._

_Percy willed the people to make space and they did. Many of them evacuated to the dance floor, and there were plenty of seats, and Elle took one, with Percy taking the one to her right. He twisted the chair in order to face her, and she did likewise._

"_I'll have bottle of gin and some tonic please, and for the stunning young lady a…" Percy gestured to Elle._

"_A dry martini, bartender." She smiled widely. "This is gonna be a crazy night!"_

"_For sure, baby, for sure." I smiled back. _

_Percy wasn't sure if Annabeth would find out or not. She would eventually. Percy chose looks over love, which meant nymphs over Annabeth. Ares would constantly keep his side of the bargain as long as Percy kept his, and most of the time, Percy was extremely glad that he did._

"_Wanna dance?" Percy demanded, almost drunk._

"_Of course! Come here, baby!" Elle dragged him onto the dance floor, and both started moving to the beat. The club was rocking and swinging because of the hundreds of dancers on the floor at the same time. At first, they moved to the beat while looking at each other, snapping their fingaz playfully. _

_Eventually, alcohol gets to the head, immortal or not. Elle needed a good amount of vodka to get herself tipsy, and she didn't wanna get farther than that. Elle turned around and leaned into Percy. Percy put his arms around the slender nymph's stomach as she grinded onto him._

_Not long after, was Percy checking into a hotel room so that he can shake off the sweat. Elle, who now cannot leave the 17 year old who she thinks is totally gorgeous, comes with him into the hotel room. The rest, as it is commonly said, is history._

_After that night, Percy swore to himself to never speak of what he's doing to anybody ever again. Ares took care of all the payments of transportation, payments of hotels, etc. Ares explicitly stated to never use airlines because Zeus would have him shot down._

_All this,however, was going great. Perfect, actually. But what Percy and Ares needed to talk about was what to do next. Ares would visit Percy day after day, requesting a conversation, but Percy only threatened to stop protecting Ares from the huge onslaught of monsters after him. Ares gave up on trying to speak to him, and the deal was still on for the rest of the year, as Percy turned 18._

"_Percy, Ares needs to speak with you." Aphrodite said, on her occasional visits to see how Percy is going._

"_What's the difference, between you, and him, woman?" Percy attacked. "Do you think that you two are any different!? You're the same! You think you're different, don't you! But both of you are the same!" He repeated those words every time to Aphrodite, who started to lose faith in the one that is the savior of the gods._

"_You're drunk, Percy. I'll wait for you." Aphrodite said, trying to fight back._

"_How dare you?! How dare you!? Wait for me? Nobody waits for me, nobody, you hear! Now go! I don't ever want to see you in my line of sight again!" He exploded. _

_Aphrodite wouldn't reply, because of her fear of the young, powerful demigod. She would wait in the hotel lobby for him to wake up in the afternoon so that they can talk. But then, he would be even colder._

"_I don't want to speak to you. Be gone."Percy said, not looking at the goddess. _

"_Percy, listen to me, please! For one minute! I beg you!" Aphrodite said weakly. "It's an important matter. If it wasn't I wouldn't come and talk to you."_

"_If you want your husband or boyfriend or whatever he is to you to live, then you would leave me now." Percy said calmly, icily._

"_Percy, please…" Aphrodite begged._

_But he was gone._

_Percy thought to himself, as he walked to the train station of the city that he would be in, _There'll be stories about me! The demigod who defied gods! Well, isn't that something to think about, eh?_ He would laugh heartily and continue with the same schedule every day of the week._

_He had sometimes thought about what he was saying…but he was in the position of power that was the best at the moment. He was the object that is being relied on. If Ares were to stop relying on him, he would kiss his own ass goodbye to Tartarus with Kronos and his Titan friends. Never had he thought, that all this would come and catch up with him in the very near future._


	3. New Plan

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

New Plan

Percy heard Ares' voice again as the flashback ended. He didn't listen at once, as he tried to take it all in. What he did to Aphrodite and the way he turned his back on everything he knew. It was basically a situation where almost anybody would just run away and try to start all over again. _But not me_, Percy thought.

"…and Daisy? The Nereid? Wasn't she a blast? Come on Percy, ole buddy ole pal, you know what the hell I'm talking about! Alcohol doesn't affect us like it affects mortals! You remember right?" Ares said enthusiastically, with a zest that seemed so sincere Percy almost started to like him.

"Yeah I remember. What about it, Ares? What the hell are you trying to get me to do?" Percy said, feeling uncomfortable now.

"I'm trying to make you sane! For the God's sake you've gone berserk! Killing those monsters has really gotten you screwed up in the head my boy. But unfortunately the battle has just started. I need to talk to you about the new plan Aphrodite and I formed. Its our only chance of not getting screwed in the asshole like your dad." Ares said, chuckling.

"Yo!" Percy snapped, punching him hard on his shoulder. "that shit ain't funny bro. So what's this new plan of yours?" he said mockingly.

"Well, it partly deceit, partly violence, party seduction, and partly sacrifice. I tell you, it was a hard plan to think of my boy, and I sure won't reconsider anything else." Ares paused, as if waiting for Percy to confirm this.

"Ok…Go on." Percy prompted.

"So this is the plan, in a nutshell." Aphrodite started desperately. "You have to get Annabeth on our side, Percy. Whatever the hell you do, just get her on our side. That way at least we have some brains here."

"Get Annabeth on our side? What the fu—"Percy burst out, but was interrupted by Aphrodite.

"Next," she continued, "we have to get the monsters on our side. That way we can build an army."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're gonna start a goddam war?" Percy demanded. "Are you insane?"

"We have no choice Percy. If we give in, we join the Titans in Tartarus. And they'll kill you. Are you happy with that?" Ares asked bluntly.

"Not really." Percy said, with hate to the gods. "Ok, so that's it? Get Annabeth and the monsters on our side? So basically Annabeth and Hades?"

"Hades will be easy. Get Persephone to love him and then the sucker will be on our side. Annabeth however, is going to be your problem Percy." Ares stated. "We are in a desperate situation. I will do what I can. You will do what you can. Or else both of us will get screwed. Y'understand?"

"Yes. So when do we start?" Percy breathed deep.

"Now." Ares said with finality, and exited the car.

"Good luck, Perseus. You have our blessings." Aphrodite said, apparently hurt.

Percy didn't reply. He was thinking about what the hell to do next. Would he just walk into camp? Act innocent? Say that he has changed and that he will do anything to repent? If it was one thing he learned, it was to play everything smart. Sheer strength and power doesn't win everything. Play everything to your advantage. Never miss out on an opportunity. Its things like that that helps anybody succeed in achieving his goal, no matter what it is. In this case, he had no other choice.

Percy started the Ferrari to go back to the hotel room. He knew exactly what he would meet there. Possibly a minotaur, a dragon, a lion, or any monster of some sort. As he drove back he thought about the endless days that he spent trading vices for pleasure, and repaying Ares by protecting him. It came back to him as he drove…

* * *

_It was June, the beginning of the summer. Percy had driven to the Upper East Side and with the help of Ares gotten an ID that says he is 21 and legal to drink. He gave him a new red Ferrari, and said that someone will meet him in Barrr at 10 P.M in the Upper East Side, which was a nightclub slash bar. _

_On the way to the nightclub, Percy heard heavy sounds behind the Ferrari. He was still in Long Island, making his way to the Upper East Side, and decided to stop to see what was going on. In less than a few seconds, he realized what he was facing and rushed to uncap Riptide._

_A dozen monsters of different shapes and sizes faced him. Percy, being the experienced type, knew what to do in such a situation. He knew that they were bound to find him someday, so it became an expectation. Ares had informed him that it will happen soon as well. _

_They all attacked at once. Percy, being extremely strong and almost invulnerable to anything, easily took them out, one by one. Patience was a key factor. They rushed him quickly, but Riptide would find its mark. Percy made a rapid spin that slashed at the first wave of monsters that rushed him, and would skillfully dodge successive blows from multiple directions expertly and counterattack with scary precision. Each monster would wail in pain at the sting of Riptide on their flesh. Eventually, all evaporated to dust, and Percy realized what he had gotten himself into._

_

* * *

  
_

It was a situation that one can just sit back and laugh at his mistakes, but the only way to get out of it was to fight back. It was clear that the Olympians except Ares and Aphrodite wanted him dead, for whatever reason. What he had to do was fight back with all his might, and just maybe he will get out alive.

He entered the hotel expecting the usual, but it didn't come. Ares must have taken care of them on the way back. He went up to his hotel room, and in seconds, was in his bed. He never sleeps immediately, as he would patrol every night to see if monsters would ambush him at night. He would sleep for one hour, and then patrol, and at the slightest sound, he would wake up. They were definitely hard times, for these times.

Sometimes he would just stare at the clock, watching time pass by, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second. He thought of controlling time. Then he thought about which god can control time. The name came to his head, but he decided not to utter it. Kronos.

It was 3 AM. He got out of bed, and looked out of the window, towards Camp Half Blood. He would have to walk in the same way he walked out. He walked back to his closet sulkily and packed his clothes in a worn, grey suitcase, which apparently carried the burden of his sins, as it was a magical item.

He walked to the parking lot, put the suitcase in the back of the Ferrari, and drove towards Camp Half Blood. He thought of the possible positions he would be in when he returns, and decided not to think of it as he was too depressed.

The Ferrari was in the sand when he arrived, and he took out his suitcase. Lifting it to his back, he walked slowly to the hill that signified the camp's existence. The tree was dead, and so was the dragon, as he had killed them a while back.

The moment he stepped into the hill, he felt 3 sharp sword tips on his neck.


	4. Return and Escape

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Return and Escape

Percy would naturally have destroyed the three swords at once but in his current state he was not obliged to. He blinked really slowly and tried to see who the hell was pointing the goddam swords onto his neck. When he tried to move, he heard one of their voices.

"Don't move, scoundrel. Come with us." A voice to the right of him said scornfully. "You must be a goddam madman to just walk into camp again."

Percy didn't reply. He tried to think of who they might be, but he then remembered that its been quite a while since he left and many new half bloods must have been brought in. One of them kicked Percy hard on his lower back so he can move, and that is exactly what Percy did.

It was still early morning, around 4 or 5 AM. Torches were lit around the 12 cabins, and his spotted his old cabin, the Poseidon Cabin, from a distance. Everybody was sound asleep in their cabins, except these three. They must have been patrolling the border since Percy got rid of the Tree and the dragon.

"So you patrolling the border now?" Percy thought of saying it out loud but decided not to. He was already depressed and didn't feel like getting verbally assaulted from these three guards.

Before he entered the Big House he was cuffed. He didn't attempt to get out of the cuffs, but he presumed they were made by Hephaestus and therefore were charmed so that he can't do any funny stuff. They sheathed their swords and walked him into the Big House.

Only remembering it faintly, Percy saw that it was quite different. The only familiar sights were the pictures on the walls of previous half bloods that completed countless quests. He tried to look of a picture of himself but they had apparently removed it. They then took him into a room with an empty desk, and seated him in the chair in front of it. Behind the desk was an old friend.

"Percy Jackson." The half man half centaur said. "Nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

_Its been a long time for sure_, Percy thought. He didn't want to talk to Chiron. He wanted to see Annabeth.

"No idea? Well its been exactly four years my friend. We've been looking for you." Chiron said, almost kindly. Percy realized he had made an enemy out of Chiron as well. "And we are not exactly pleased by your presence."

When Percy didn't answer, he continued.

"The Olympians have placed a huge bounty on your head, and lets be honest, that's not what I want. They say that you are guarded by Ares the god of war, and he has taught you well. Armed and dangerous." Chiron enunciated. He then chuckled. "Four years of searching, and then you come to us. How convenient. Do you know what is about to happen to you?"

_No idea, but I better think of something to say, and fast,_ Percy thought. Chiron just stared at him, apparently not knowing what to say. Percy would have to try to say that he has escaped the clutches of Ares and is now against him but didn't know if it would work. If it didn't, he'll have to think of something else because apparently they have something in mind for him.

"I…have escaped from Ares. I no longer work for him." Percy said, his voice husky with repent.

"Oh really? That doesn't make a difference. The crime you have committed is still intact." Chiron said, apparently curious. "Might I ask how it happened?"

"Its not important how it happened. What is important that I am no longer working for him. I know that I have committed a crime and I am here to repent." Percy said mechanically.

"Hmm." Chiron looked at him curiously. "That's not going to change the minds of the gods, Percy. One way or another, you're gonna pay for what you have done."

_This isn't working!_ Percy thought desperately. _The target is Annabeth. So I have to go, get her, and get the hell out._

"Take him to Room 404. Lock the door with the special key. Watch him 24/7. Don't ever leave him unwatched. Do you understand, Jeffry?" Chiron said seriously, apparently to Jeffry, who is the leader of the guards.

Then the guards lifted Percy up violently from the chair, and commenced to take him to Room 404. They were not in a hurry, but time was running out. He had to find Annabeth and escape. Then one of the guards, apparently Jeffry, started a conversation with Percy.

"So you worked for my father? How was he?" Jeffry asked, with a new tone to his voice.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. What should he say?

"He was great. You're father is a great guy." Percy said.

"Really? I wouldn't know, I've never met him. Stop a second, guys." Jeffry stopped Percy in his tracks. "Tell me everything about him." He said curiously to Percy's face.

"Not now, Jeffry. We have to get him to 404 then ask him questions." One of the other guards said impatiently and anxiously.

"No no no, I'm gonna ask him now. So how was he?" Jeffry prompted forcefully.

"He was very persuasive and to the point. He rewarded me very generously for working for him. He was very smart and tactical, and he would always have a solution to a situation." Percy said quickly, still thinking of what to do.

I should just knock these guys out quietly and get Annabeth, Percy thought quickly. I have no other choice at the moment.

When Jeffry was about to ask another question about his father, Percy kicked him hard in the stomach with his left leg and the other two with his right. He tried to break out of the cuffs, but they wouldn't budge. When Jeffry tried to fight back Percy dodged and shoved him into the other two guards, who were about to tackle him to the ground. Percy used his mouth to extract the keys for the cuffs in Jeffry's belt, and after he got a handle of them with this hands, unlocked the cuffs. He put both the key and the cuffs in his pockets for future use.

"Get him you idiots!" Jeffry screamed, alerting the whole house.

Percy was already running towards the Athena cabin. Jeffry was close behind, and the two guards behind him. He yelled loudly to try to alert the whole camp, and was half successful, as people opened their cabin windows and doors.

Percy broke the Athena cabin door with one swift kick and ran up the stairs to Annabeth's room. She was shifting positions in bed as if she was having a bad dream. Percy grabbed her rapidly with his left arm and broke the window to jump out.

"What the hell is going on? Percy?" Annabeth woke up screaming.

"Stop right there!" Jeffry said as he entered the small room. "Put Annabeth down now!"

Percy, of course, did not put Annabeth down. He dived out of the window and landed firmly on his feet as if he had only jumped 2 feet and not 15.

"Percy put me down!" Annabeth tried to escape his clutches but couldn't budge the huge muscular arm. "Put me down!" Annabeth screeched loudly, to wake the whole camp up.

Percy started sprinting to the camp exit, but spotted a dozen of guards waiting for him, as well as the forest. His only chance was to use the water.

Amidst Annabeth's screaming and screeching and yelling, Percy dived in the water and swam as fast as he can. He could still hear the screams and cries of the campers as he swept Annabeth into the sea like an evil, dark wave.


	5. MIA

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

M.I.A

Percy kept swimming until he found a piece of land that he could set Annabeth on. In the distance he saw huge rock pillars and decided that he should stop there. He had no idea of where he was, and expected Annabeth knew. But she wasn't conscious at the moment, as Percy swam rather fast for only using one arm.

When he encountered a rather small rock he heaved himself up with his right arm and set Annabeth gently down. She was wearing her pijamas, which had no trace of water about them, because of Percy's powers. He stared at her face for what seemed like an hour, studying how it changed. Her skin was still perfectly smooth, but turned paler since he last saw her properly.

He pressed his lips onto hers and blew air violently in an attempt to get air into her lungs. After about 3 times she coughed up water and struggled to sit up straight. Her eyes were still closed, but she opened them hesitantly as if cautious of what she is about to see. Percy leaned away and observed her, interested in what she would say.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly, and then coughed roughly again. Percy patted her back so she can relax a little. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I was hoping you would tell me." Percy said casually. Mission accomplished. _Now I have to figure out what the hell I'm gonna tell her_, he thought stupidly.

She looked around, examining the atmosphere and their whereabouts. "I think were in Newfoundland."

"Were in Canada?" Percy asked confusedly.

Her eyes then widened, as if she realized the situation now. "You kidnapped me!" she screamed angrily. "

"Yes I did. I was told to. Though I have no idea of what's going to happen next." Percy chuckled darkly.

"How could you Percy? I can't believe you. You turn your back on your gods! With Ares!" Annabeth cried. "Don't you remember how he tried to start a war when he stole Zeus' lightning bolt?"

_She has a point_, Percy thought, dumbfounded. Ares almost screwed him over quite a while back, but that was the past. He was working for him now, and there's nothing he can do.

"So what are you going to do now? We have no place to sit down, were on a goddam rock, the whole camp will be looking for us and so will some monsters."Annabeth complained, then sighed sadly. "You know, I never thought things would turn up like this. Oh my gods look at your right arm!" she cried shockingly.

Percy's right arm was scratched in multiple places, though his muscles still shone hard in the sunlight. They were incredibly attractive, and seemingly invincible.

"Well I only had this arm to get up on this rock. Its ok it'll heal in a minute." Percy replied. "I couldn't leave you to drown. I should've kept swimming. Were too close to the sea. You never know what my dad will conjure up with that sharp mind of his."

Annabeth laughed humorlessly. "I still think you're innocent Percy." She said calmly. "But tell me everything. Everything that happened in the past two years. I want to know what you've been through without me." She seemed curious and eager to know. Her eyes shone with their previous light before he left camp.

Percy looked at her carefully. This doesn't make sense. Annabeth knew that he was going to take her back to Ares but she nevertheless talked to him. He expected himself to use the cuffs that were put on him when he was in camp just a few hours ago.

"You don't wanna know." Percy replied simply, clearly not wanting to talk.

"Are you still mad at me Percy? Do you have any idea of how much I was worried about you? It was every night that I would imagine what you were going through. It must have been hell. Monsters trying to kill you every single goddam day and no one giving a dam about where the hell you are." Annabeth said emotionally. "There wasn't one single moment where I felt hate for you at all. We've known each other since the start, and I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Percy didn't answer. He was too depressed to. He was just thinking about what was going to happen next. But he knew that saying sorry to Annabeth wouldn't solve anything. It would just keep it as it is.

"You know, Annabeth, when I was out there by myself, I was always cautious. I wanted to live my life, but with the people that I love. There was an interruption, or in my case a divine intervention that didn't let me do so. Now I regret everything that I have done to have caused this moment, but I can't go back in time. I want to fix this. I am not in control now. Ares is. I have to obey him or I'll die. You understand me? I can't go and do whatever the hell I want because I don't want to die." Percy explained sadly.

"You are not in control? Percy its not our actions that shape us but our decisions, and our lives are defined by opportunities, even the ones we miss. It's your choice, and along the way, I hope you make the right ones." Annabeth responded hotly.

Percy turned to stare at her face flatly and she stared back. He didn't say a word, but hoped that she was right, somewhere inside him.

"Come on, Wise Girl, lets get you off this rock and into some clothes." Percy said slowly while standing up. He tried to carry her up but she stopped him.

"I can swim, you know." She said, almost smiling.

"Make sure you don't escape though. There isn't any land around for hundreds of miles."Percy shrugged. He dived into the water with no splash, and waited for Annabeth to jump. When she was going to land, he shaped the water like a slide so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You don't have to do that. I can swim, I said!" Annabeth said, annoyed.

Percy just shrugged. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to talk. He then grabbed Annabeth abruptly with his left arm and hugged her tight, and then started swimming with his right arm. Annabeth protested of course, but she gave up after realizing that Percy wasn't listening. With a big sigh, she just closed her eyes and let Percy take her away into the warm nothingness that was ahead.

* * *

What felt like almost ages later, Annabeth was woken by the rugged shaking of her skull by Percy. She coughed up some water and opened her eyes doggedly. Looking around, she saw Percy's gorgeous face stand out from the dull wall behind him. Although he didn't have the facial expression that she loved on his face, she couldn't help but stare.

Percy stood up from the ground that he was kneeling on and examined Annabeth. "Wake up; we have a lot to do today."

Annabeth opened her eyes wide and looked around. She was in a rather small room, which had one small bed, a small closet, and an even smaller bathroom. A shower was in the farthest corner of the room, which was maybe 3 or some meters away from her.

She realized she was in new, dry clothes, and that they were completely different from the ones she was wearing when Percy…kidnapped her. Although she knew exactly what he did, she asked him, just for the sake of hearing him say it.

"What did you do?" Annabeth straightened her posture on the chair and put her hands on her lap.

"I got you some new clothes." Percy said shortly.

"And you put them on me? Aren't I supposed to do that?" Annabeth said, not in the slightest way embarrassed.

"Well you were out for quite a while. So I brought you here, went and bought you some clothes, and came back, hoping for you to be awake. Since you weren't, I thought might as well put them on you so we can make a quick start the next day." Percy said quickly, not embarrassed either.

She was wearing tight jeans and a white tanktop, as well as thin, black waist belt that fitted perfectly on her waist and a pair of silver gladiators. Annabeth, having the perfect stature that she does, looks absolutely breathtaking in those clothes.

"That's all you got?" Annabeth asked, sounding serious, but trying to annoy him.

"No. Look behind you." Percy gestured with his head behind Annabeth.

Annabeth, expecting the unexpected, turned around and found a table that was full of clothes. Organized as well. There were about 5 or 6 pairs of jeans, 10 or so tanktops, 5 and above shirts, 3 to 5 belts, and a whole lot of skirts, dresses, shorts, shoes, high heels, flip flops, slippers, and running shoes.

"Whoa!" Annabeth's eyes opened wide when she saw all the lavish materials in front of her. "Where did you get the money to buy all of this? I mean, why did you buy all of this?"

"I knew you would complain, so I just bought every model of everything they have in the store. But I think you look better than those. Except the red dress." Percy said blankly, apparently rambling.

"I still can't believe you put clothes on me." Annabeth said, trying to rouse him to say something.

"Well its not like I haven't seen you naked before." Percy replied, saying exactly what she wanted to hear.

"So you remember!" Annabeth howled in triumph, jumping out of her seat and facing him. Percy knew exactly what Annabeth was talking about. Before they broke up Percy and Annabeth had a rather vigorous sex life. It would go down almost every day of the week for about a year or two, with all of them at least reaching third base. As much as Percy tried to forget these extremely pleasant memories, he couldn't because Annabeth was the first ever girl that he had gotten intimate with.

Suddenly all the memories started to flow back to both Annabeth and Percy and they just stood there, silent, staring into nothing. They were silent for quite a while, reminiscing on their past together.

It all happened so fast. From them standing and recalling fondly the memories to then lying on the bed. It was extremely hard to see what was happening, as they were as fervent as the god of love and his goddess. From outside of the room the elevator boy could hear the cries of pleasure and satisfaction come from the small room from as far as the elevator itself, and smiled, wondering what was happening.


	6. United Offensive

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

United Offensive

Annabeth woke to the noise of Percy getting out of bed. Her eyes immediately opened wide and sat straight up, to see Percy putting on a ragged grey t-shirt and boxers. One thing was certain: they were just in bed together. And there was only one word to describe it.

"Incredible." Annabeth whispered to herself. She didn't know what to do or say, so she just stared at him fondly. He then put on his jeans, which fitted him like a glove.

He then turned around to look at her. The look on his face was…nothing. Annabeth couldn't tell what he was thinking, even though she knew him so well. It looked like he was about to speak, because he opened his mouth hesitantly, but then closed it again and walked to the table that was full of clothes, sitting on the chair that Annabeth sat on the previous day, which was the only one in the room.

She got out of the bed and picked up the clothes that were around the bed. She put them on quickly, taking advantage of the awkward moment of him talking to her without clothes on. She wondered what she would say, but she stopped wondering when she heard his voice.

"We have to move. I'll wait for you downstairs. There's a bag for the clothes you want to keep under the bed." Percy said without looking at her. He then stood up and walked out of the small room, closing the door hard.

Annabeth felt her heart go heavy as she hoped there was no bag under the bed, but unfortunately there was. Percy was a good person, but he was caught up in the worst situation one could be in. She knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her, but they wouldn't say it. It was just something that was implied in their relationship. Never ever had they said that they loved each other.

When she opened the bag she found a wallet, and assumed it was Percy's. She put it in her jeans pocket and started putting the clothes in the bag. After she did that, she walked out as abruptly as he did, slamming the door. After she pressed the elevator button it immediately opened, seeing a kid half her size.

"Morning, ma'am." He greeted her half formally, with a thick English accent.

"Morning." Annabeth replied dully.

"Anything wrong ma'am? You sound really sad." He said, looking at her surprisedly.

"Oh nothing. Just in a mid life crisis, away from home, middle of nowhere, confused about a guy, and not knowing what would happen tomorrow." Annabeth replied quickly, looking back.

"Well, as my papa always said, take everything one step at a time. Just hold on, he always said to me, whether you're on the frontlines of war or in the end of the world, 'cause things just might work out." He replied cheerily. The elevator stopped. Annabeth looked at him.

"Have a good day ma'am." He said as the doors opened.

Annabeth didn't reply. She was too deep in thought to answer. One step at a time. One step at a time. Things just might work out.

She saw Percy in the reception, not sitting down but leaning on the wall beside the receptionist's desk.

"You forgot your wallet." Annabeth said as she approached him.

He didn't turn around. "That one's yours." He replied immediately.

"Mine?" Annabeth muttered as she took out the wallet from her pocket. She opened it and saw credit cards, debit cards, and hundreds of hundred dollar bills. "What in the name of Zeus…" her eyes opened wide. "What do I need all this for?"

"In case you get lost or I lose you. It has a compass that will lead you to me." Percy replied, still not facing her. He chuckled inaudibly to himself.

"Where is it?" Annabeth replied, looking through the wallet.

"It's the gold credit card." Percy answered. He then stood up straight and turned around. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Going west. To Toronto and then down to Buffalo, and from there back to New York." Percy said slowly, apparently thinking as he was speaking.

"And there you're going to hand me over to Ares?" Annabeth replied quietly, looking deep into his eyes.

Percy stared equally back, but didn't reply. So far not everything has been going according to plan. He was still thinking about what she said when they were on the rock: what if he could go his own way? What if he can just not hand her over to Ares? What would happen to him? He would still be wanted dead.

"Let's go." Percy walked out and Annabeth followed.

After getting a map from a local bus station they went towards the west of Newfoundland. The road was primarily covered by bus as they didn't know exactly where they were going. The found out that they were in the south of Newfoundland, in a small place called Harbor Breton. They took the only possible bus route to which the hoped led them to the west of Newfoundland.

In the bus no words were exchanged between Annabeth and Percy. Percy was looking straight ahead but apparently into nothingness and Annabeth was looked ahead, sometimes stealing a look at his face. It was expressionless but she knew why he wouldn't talk. He regrets sleeping with her again, which isn't exactly good news to Annabeth.

Only an hour had passed when the bus abruptly steered a hard left, and as a result Percy looked outside of the window. Suddenly the expression on his face changed, and looked at Annabeth with a very familiar look: monsters were here.

"Get down!" Percy hissed. Annabeth obeyed and got down. The driver made another swift turn and the bus flipped over to its left side. People started screaming, not knowing what to do. However, Percy knew what to do, and stood up straight in the bus.

"Lure the monsters to me. Here, take Riptide." He rapidly took a pen out of his pocket, the camouflage for his explosive sword.

"Ok." Annabeth said, relieved to hear him talk to her again. Before he could hear her reply, he jumped out the bus and lifted it back up to its original position. The passengers ran out screaming onto the streets, not realizing what had happened.

Annabeth met the monsters rather quickly. There was an large group of minotaurs and evil satyrs and many other things that even she didn't know. She uncapped Riptide and shouted threateningly at the group of two evils.

One minotaur turned around and gave a loud yell, bracing everybody to turn around and charge. The minotaurs were taller than usual, she guessed Hades must have been mad. She ran back to the bus to find Percy waiting patiently with his arms folded. When she arrived beside him she turned around and tried to hand him Riptide but he didn't take it. He looked on the group that was rushing them.

They suddenly slowed down and stood in a straight line. Surprisingly the streets were empty, as everyone fled when the bus flipped over. A satyr walked out of their ranks and spoke.

"Perseus Jackson, we have found you by the order of Hades." He said, his voice rugged and hard. "Submit or die."

Percy didn't reply. He just looked on. Annabeth didn't know what to expect, really.

The satyr spat on the ground in front of Percy, and raised his hand and the biggest minotaur Annabeth has ever seen in her life marched forward. Percy, undaunted, stood in his place.

"Finish him." The satyr ordered.

The minotaur only responded with what seemed like a sigh. The half man half bull readied itself to attack, and walked slowly up to Percy.

Percy walked in turn towards the minotaur. Annabeth's heart was beating hard. What was he doing? Why didn't he take his sword?

When they were about to collide, the minotaur bent its back and charged with its horns. Percy reacted quickly and grabbed them, stopping the minotaur in its tracks. He was looking at the satyr, and said, "Tell your lord that I am not guilty of anything."

The satyr didn't respond. He was apparently waiting like Annabeth to see what was going to happen. In a split second, after the minotaur tried to charge again, Percy grabbed the horns hard and ripped them off.

The minotaur wailed loudly and knelt in front of him to the ground, before turning into dust. The satyr was speechless, apparently not knowing the strength of Percy. Percy started walking towards him, and the satyr, panicking, yelled loudly, "Attack!"

The monsters charged loudly in Percy's direction. Annabeth heard Percy's voice faintly over the sound of feet stomping the ground, and he said, "Flank!"

Annabeth did exactly as he said, knowing it was the best way to win. She ran swiftly around the ranks of the monsters and hacked at them from behind while Percy took care of them from the front. She heard more cries from the monsters as Percy used his fists to break their bones and shed them to dust, clearly not needing a weapon. After all became dust, he took the sword from Annabeth.

"So they know we're here." Percy said faintly, apparently in deep thought.

"Yeah. How long will they keep attacking?" Annabeth replied, squinting her eyes to look at him through the dust.

"Not long, after today. It's the first time I didn't fight them with my sword. Now they can tell their master that they are no match." Percy breathed in the dust. "Interesting." He paused, unmoved and unbothered for seemingly an age. Then he turned around and looked dead on into Annabeth's pupil.

"What?" Annabeth said, her lips mildly forming to make a small smile.

"I just found out something." Percy smiled back, but it was his usual calm smile at casual occasions. The smile brought back many memories, memories where Annabeth and him and Grover and Tyson would just hang out and joke around, wherever they go, whatever the time. Then the flashback shattered as he walked towards her and bid her go.

"Where are we going now?" Annabeth questioned foolishly.

"There's only one place to go. West." Percy said. "Let's go!"

* * *

So they journeyed on, but now through the wilderness of the island only a few hundred kilometers away from the shores of the continent of America. They didn't encounter anything, and went cross country in almost one go, having three periods of rest. Half-bloods had great endurance, much like their immortal counterpart, being a god or a goddess than the mortal counterpart being a human.

"The western shores of Newfoundland!" Percy cried out as he spotted the sea. "Hurry!" He started sprinting rather fast for one that is a swimmer. He dodged trees so smoothly that Annabeth felt like she was running with one of Artemis' huntresses on a great hunt to save a wildebeest or something. She picked up the pace as well, but not as gracefully.

They then reached what seemed like the 'shores' of Newfoundland, actually a huge family of black rocks as high as apartment buildings, as Annabeth and Percy were standing on one at the moment. Percy looked towards the sea, and glanced at Annabeth quickly. "We have to make haste towards the shore. There's a path under the sea that can take us there quickly, but it will be a risk. That's why I have to hold onto you really tight, because you might slip." He said rapidly, apparently desperate to go.

"I can hold on. You don't have to hold me. You just focus on getting us there." Annabeth tried to reassure him.

He took a long look at her and she looked back, apparently saying "You're going to have to trust me on this one". Percy apparently read that right off her face, then took a deep breath.

"Ok. Hold on tight. This is going to be a wild ride." Percy rubbed his hands together as Annabeth held onto him by hugging him from behind on his waist. As she hugged she felt as if she was hugging a stone. Percy raised his hands, but she couldn't see his face. He looked down, and dived. In that split second, she stole a glance at what they were diving at, and it was a howling rabbit hole made out of water, ready to eat whatever comes inside it.


	7. Unexpected Romance

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Unexpected Romance

The howling sound never ceased. It felt like a Scylla was roaring behind them, trying to eat them up as Percy ran swiftly across the water. Annabeth held on, but barely. She could feel her grip getting stolen away by the water as Percy speedily picked up the pace to arrive at the shores along Quebec in Canada, where they can then head south towards New York. Annabeth didn't really know why Percy wanted to go back to New York, but she had to go with him to get back to camp. Which is where she assumes Percy is heading. Or he's just taking her to Ares. One or the other.

When the howling couldn't seem to stop Annabeth's eyes started to falter. She couldn't see in front of her very clearly. She closed her eyes, and saw no more.

* * *

Percy arrived on shore with Annabeth on his back and the woods in front of him. Annabeth apparently let go three quarters of the way through and he had to swim back and get her. He laid her down gently on the forest floor and looked ahead.

The gaps in the forest trees seemed to be getting smaller and the forest was getting closer. Percy didn't know what it meant but he knew something was happening behind the trees of the forest. Some monster he has never seen before or just something he has expected for a long time. He knelt down to Annabeth to see if she was awake. He planted his mouth onto hers and blew a colossal blow into it, which would blow up a normal person's lungs. But because Annabeth was the hardiest half-blood he has ever known in his life, he had no doubts that she could not handle it.

She then coughed and choked up water. Percy stood up and decided to scout ahead. "Stay put." He said firmly to her. He walked in the forest cautiously. He kept his eyes and ears open so to hear anybody or anything pass by. Step by step, he covered the forest ground in front of the shores. He then paused dead in his tracks.

Something had moved. He heard it clearly. Then, without warning, another sound arrived at his ear drums. A rustling in the bushes. Could be a squirrel, or could be a mini lion with a pelt immune to stabbing. Then all of the sudden he heard whispers. They came from all around him. He could barely make out what they said, but suddenly a thought pricked his brain like a needle. Hunters.

"Come out now! Show yourself!" Percy shouted. "Hunters of Artemis! Show yourself!"

The response came swiftly and without any words. Countless arrows flew at Percy out of nowhere and almost all of them met their mark.

Percy roared in pain as he fell back to a tree. With his fury he grabbed the tree and somehow lit it on fire. When he removed his hand, the fire was still very much alive in his palm. He burned the arrows that had pierced his body and braced himself to dodge any more arrows that come at him.

But none came. Instead, the hunters positioned themselves in a way so that they could trap him. Percy walked ahead, his burning palm on guard, extremely cautious, but hopelessly beleaguered. That would not stop him from trying to take one of the hunters out. He knew that they had waited for him and set a trap for him. He decided to let them have a shot at capturing him.

He jogged forward and two hunters appeared out of the blue, armed with elegant curved swords that can cut a Minotaur's chest in half if swung properly. They hacked and slashed but Percy was too fast. He didn't want to kill any of the poor girls, but he had to get the hell out of there, and fast. The sooner he was out of the forest the easier it was to take on these hunters.

After dodging their attacks flexibly the hunters collided with each other and caused chaos. Percy then took the chance and sprinted to a nearby tree and used it to jump out. He was higher than the trees themselves, and he could see the shore that Annabeth was lying down on. Before he landed, he forced the fire out of his hand to the location where he thought the hunters would be. Out of his hand came a ball of blue fire the size of a basketball and set a few trees on fire.

Percy landed gently on the ground with a roll that is used by free runners when they jump big heights yet as light as a feather. Annabeth was walking with her feet in the cold water. But, her being a half blood, it was not as cold as it is to the normal mortal human being. She noticed him shortly after she landed. Her face had lost its extreme beauty and shine; it was tired. Percy could feel the anguish in her heart from that far and the severity of her despair. In a sense she was being brought to her end as a faithful half-blood.

Percy dropped his hackles and walked towards her. He took off his shoes and stepped in the 'cold' water. The sun was setting, and the view from the shore was breathtaking. Percy saw it and stopped to watch it. Annabeth followed suit. She walked out of the water and sat down on the cold shore. Percy took off his dry shirt and put it over her back, as he saw her shivering violently.

"You don't need to. Keep it on." She replied weakly, not looking at him. She didn't want to look at his upper body again. It was amazingly muscular, yes, but it brings back so many memories that would make her so sentimental, and she doesn't want to appear sentimental in front of him.

"I would never leave you to die from cold. Or thirst. Or hunger. Even if you were my worst enemy." Percy replied softly.

"But I am your worst enemy. Whose worse than the annoying, cunning Annabeth Chase?" she replied jokingly, expecting a like response.

"I don't know. But whoever that is, I wouldn't be too fond of them." Percy replied truthfully. "Come. Get some rest. I'll patrol the border of the woods while you're asleep."

Annabeth didn't reply. She just fell onto her back and closed her eyes, and became fast asleep. Percy then got her shoes and put them on her so her feet don't freeze to death. She didn't move at all. She was truly dead asleep.

Percy rotated his head from her beautiful feet to the likewise beautiful but dangerous forest. He put on his shoes and headed cautiously to the forest borders. The hunters knew where they were, so he had to keep constant watch. But they didn't want to kill him apparently. They just wanted to wound him enough so that they can take him back to Artemis.

"Well here's one half-blood she won't ensnare so easily." Percy thought. If it had to become a showdown between him and Artemis, so be it.

Unexpectedly, it was a rather quiet night. No sleep for the weary. But it's better than sleep that would never end. The stars were aligned strangely that night. The only thing that he heard was the soothing sound of beetles and crickets and the soft rustle of the leaves from the gentle, cold wind.

* * *

It was only in the morning when he thought about food.

"We can't eat anything raw. Unless you want to." Percy said stupidly. The days had passed so quickly he never thought about food.

"I'll have what you're having." Annabeth replied.

"Nothing?" Percy frowned.

"Yup." She was apparently in a more cheerful mood than yesterday.

"How are you feeling today? Better?" Percy asked kindly.

"Much better. So where are we going today?" she asked likewise.

"Into the forest. But keep your wits about you. We might be walking into a trap." Percy took his shirt from Annabeth's back and put it on.

"How come? Who is in there that is more dangerous than you?" She looked at Percy attentively, looking for a good answer.

Percy uncapped Riptide and felt the sword tip. "Hunters of Artemis. They scour the forest day by day. They can't come out in the open because they know that it is folly if they do."

"There must be something we can do." Annabeth started thinking hard.

"If you can come up with something in the next 10 minutes, please do. If you can't, we have to go." Percy walked away with Riptide in his hand, feeling its sharpness.

He took out the cuffs that were in his back pocket. When was he going to use these? He thought of just throwing them into the sea. They were too dangerous for anyone else to keep. He wondered if he can take the enchantment out of them.

"Remember Percy, each action has an equal and opposite reaction." He thought carefully. He laid Riptide on the ground and held the cuffs with his two hands. He then felt energy run through his veins like blood. Suddenly, with great force, he grabbed each cuff and pulled them apart as hard as he can. He felt another force, which was probably the enchantment on the cuffs, pull his hand in the cuffs themselves. Apparently Hephaestus himself was the opposite force. Realizing this, Percy let go.

His wrists were in great pain. He jumped in the direction of the water and they slowly healed.

"That's it! The cuffs!" he heard Annabeth say.

"What?" Percy turned around to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"They don't know that I'm here, right?" Annabeth asked. "Right. Then how about this. I'll just walk in the forest saying that I caught you. They wouldn't harm you. They can't kill you anyways. They'll take us to their camp, and from there, we can escape again." She said all of this very quickly.

Percy grew suspicious. Did Annabeth just want to get rid of him? However, her plan did make sense. He would have to keep the keys to the cuffs though. _Unless she betrays him. Its times like that where I have to be extra careful_, he thought.

"I agree. It's better than just walking through the forest like idiots." He checked his back pocket for the keys. They were there. He turned around and waited for Annabeth to tie the cuffs on him. She did, and he turned around. "Stay behind me at all times. Act as if you are leading me though the forest, not vice versa."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "Come on. The sooner we get past these slaves of Artemis, the better."

They started walking through the heavily crowded forest. There was a tree every few inches of soil, which wasn't very comforting for them. It was only a matter of time until the hunters appear from the cover of the trees to meet them.

And so they did. "Halt." A clear, strong voice said from apparently all sides. Percy looked around, and so did Annabeth. Hunters then appeared from behind the trees and from under the soil; from everywhere.

"Percy Jackson. The source of all our troubles." A voice came from the right. Percy turned around and saw a girl, not more than 18 years old, in a one piece dress that seemed to be made out of leaves from the forest. She paused to look at him, analyzing his face. Then, she spoke again. "Take him away."

She then turned to look at Annabeth. "As for you, Annabeth Chase, we have been waiting for you for quite a long time."

"Yes. I…noticed that." Annabeth said uncomfortably.

"Come! I will take you to my lady. I am yet too young to make any judgments on a woman as fine as you, for I am only a lieutenant." She laughed.

They did, indeed, take them very deep into the forest. Percy was ahead of Annabeth, being lead on by a group of five hunters. They did not talk, and they did not prompt him on. Percy knew they weren't allowed to touch men.

"Too scared to talk?" Percy asked. He looked at one of them. Beautiful, but as hard as a stone. "Come, talk to me! You!" But she ignored him blatantly.

"What's wrong with you girls? You don't want to talk to me? How come? I've talked to you before. I've seen you before. You haven't changed at all. It's a pleasure to see you in fact. So armed and upgraded. You know, I wonder if Artemis is like this, childish and–" but he was cut off by a hunter.

"Don't you dare say her name, worm."

"Worm? Well, if I'm a worm, then you're the dirt. See it doesn't work the other way around. Men can never be lower than women, if you understand what I'm saying." Percy said calmly. He wanted to rouse anger.

They didn't reply immediately, but he heard their minds falter. "That is not for you to say. You are our captive."

"I guess I am. But I still have more heart in me than you, in death or life. You're just here because you were never accepted by men, which made you cold to them. Well I'll tell you this, you have no courage. You escaped the real world to come and live in this reality where men are hated because your goddess is a virgin. You – " he was cut off again.

"Silence!" one of them said. "keep your dirty tongue behind your teeth!"

"Dirty? Actually, its cleaner than your pretty face. See, I met a former hunter, almost a year ago. She was quite feisty in bed. I had almost imagined that you all came to your senses!" Percy laughed genuinely, for he did meet a hunter at some point.

They ignored him, but Percy didn't lose his humor. He cracked jokes about sex, positions, and how to please a woman. The hunters, although desperate to kill him, could not, because Artemis did need him.

They finally arrived at the camp. It was radically different from the forest itself. There was a big pool in the middle of it, where many hunters lay. Some with clothes, and some without, and the trees around them were their homes, with some beds on the ground.

"Milady Artemis." One of the hunters said aloud.

Percy looked to the pool. One of the girls that was laughing loudly stood up and got out of the pool, wearing nothing but her short hair, which barely came to her shoulders. From afar she seemed like a girl, but from up close, she was a woman.

"Percy Jackson. We meet yet again. But on entirely different circumstances." Artemis greeted him.

"Artemis." Percy nodded.

"Speak her name one more time and I will kill you!" the same hunter cried again.

"Peace, Zoe, peace. We are not men." Artemis said gently. "Dismissed. Get some rest. You have done me a great task, getting this dangerous man in here."

"He is cuffed, milady." One of the hunters said.

"Yes, I realized. I've seen those before. Follow me, Jackson." Artemis turned around and walked towards the pool. Percy followed, and knew that the eyes of the hunters burned on his skin. She led him to what seemed like a tent from the outside but from the inside was just a floor that had some cloth on it. It was fairly big, and was like the tent of a queen on the road.

Artemis laid herself down on the cloth and motioned for Percy to sit down. He did, uncomfortably, because the cuffs were still on him.

"Much trouble you have caused me. Very much. But I have to say, you have changed since I last saw you." Artemis said truthfully.

"So have you. Your…openness disturbs me." Percy replied.

"Why thank you. My openness? Would you rather have me in jewels and fine clothing? No, I am not a queen, Jackson, I am a goddess." She replied, her eyes wide.

"A virgin goddess." Percy corrected.

"Quite right. What is your point?" Artemis snapped.

"Well, I am not a virgin anymore, Artemis." Percy said awkwardly, looking at Artemis' figure hungrily.

"I realized that. I had heard about you from nymphs that visit occasionally. Quite the tiger, they said." Artemis smiled without revealing her teeth.

"I…I don't know what to say, Artemis." Percy faltered. He didn't want to do something that he would regret forever.

"You don't have to say anything. I can do all the talking. Well, here's the deal. Olympus wants you dead, and I have you. Whether I want you dead or not is a completely different story. You see, I am bored, Percy Jackson. All my hunters came to me in the first place because they felt out of place in the world of men. Yet, they still had experiences with men. Technically, they are not virgins." Artemis pointed out.

"And what do I have to do with it?" Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well for the first time in my miserable, long life, I felt like I was missing something big. I have had lovers, women, of course, but nothing could be done inside the bedroom, if you know what I mean. I am a virgin goddess, unfortunately." She sighed and sat up straight, crossing her legs.

Percy didn't reply. He was waiting for her to say what he thought she would say.

"But things change. People change. Especially the gods. You humans take after us in that way more than any other." She got up and walked towards him. Percy, sitting down, looked up at her face and saw what he had feared.

"You can't be serious." Percy leaned back, trying to get away. _If I do this, I'm dead meat_, he thought.

"And if you don't do this, you'll be dead meat too. Either way, you have the same fate. Might as well have some fun while you're doing so." She smiled evilly, and moved closer.

"Artemis, please…Can't you lose it yourself to some god? Not me, please." Percy pleaded.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? Oh, I see." Artemis smiled. Then her figure changed slightly. Her features were enhanced, the way Percy liked them. Her legs became slightly thicker, her butt rounder, and her chest larger. "How about now?" she asked slyly.

Percy didn't reply. He pounced, just like a tiger, on the virgin goddess. Unfortunately the cries of great pleasure and joy were not heard from outside of the tent. But if one would come close enough, one would know that a goddess and a mortal were involved.


	8. Turn of the Tide

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Turn of the Tide

"And here is the pool. So how did you like it?" the hunter that was giving Annabeth a tour of the camp said.

"Erm…its great, thank you, Zoe. Thanks for the tour. So what are your plans for Percy? Do you have any idea about what Artemis wants to do with him?" Annabeth said awkwardly, trying to change the subject of joining the family.

"Well, now that you've asked, I want to find out as well. Let's go to Artemis' tent and see what she has to say." Zoe calmly replied.

"Okay." Annabeth followed Zoe as she walked past the pool and into the back of the camp. They went past a couple of tents; some big, some very small. The tent Artemis was in had a certain shine on it.

"Now, be weary. Many of us try to find out what she does when she is alone in her tent, but nobody knows. We can't eavesdrop, because the tent's been enchanted by Artemis herself, and we can't see through it, even in the brightest of lights." Zoe warned. "So don't try anything smart."

"Milady Artemis!" Zoe said loudly when she stood beside her tent entrance. There was no answer.

"Maybe she can't hear you." Annabeth chipped in. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Artemis. She just wanted to make sure if Percy was okay.

"Oh, she can hear me alright. Milady Artemis!" Zoe tried knocking but it looked and sounded very foolish so she stopped knocking. "What is she doing? She always answers!" Zoe looked dumbfounded.

"Let's just wait, then." Annabeth said, and it seemed like the smartest idea she's ever had since walking into this camp.

After only ten or fifteen minutes, Artemis walked out with a light robe around her body and Percy behind her. He looked really sweaty, as if it was very stuffy inside there. So did Artemis. She looked extremely pleasant and pleased, as if something that has valued her greatly had just happened. Nevertheless, Annabeth stood up straight and braced herself to hear what she was about to say.

"Annabeth Chase. Zoe. I understand you have been waiting but I was in a very…tight situation with Percy in my tent here. I am sure you can understand. Anyways, the choice is made. Annabeth and a couple of my hunters will take Percy to Mount Olympus, where his doom will be decided, tomorrow. In the meantime, have some fun! You have done well, child." She looked at Annabeth. "You have truly saved us all. I could not thank you more." Then she turned her head to look at Zoe. "Make sure he is taken to a tent. Strip him of his clothes, I don't want those filthy rags on him. Give him something that would look good for a sacrifice." Artemis smiled at both of them, and walked away.

There was a slight pause. Annabeth was staring at Percy the whole time Artemis was talking. She couldn't believe it. He actually looked pleased. Had Artemis brainwashed him? Either way, they would have to go through with their plan before tomorrow.

"Strip you of your clothes? Your dirty, ugly face? Oh, come on. I wanna get this over with." Zoe complained and walked away.

Percy stole a look at Annabeth and winked at her. She thought about what it would mean_. I guess it means the plan is still on,_ she thought. Before she could look back he was already out of sight, being taken to another side of the camp.

"Take off his clothes. Hmph." Annabeth muttered jealously. She then walked away.

* * *

"Come on, I don't have all day." Zoe said, as she walked into the tent where she was supposed to keep him. It had no sheets and was exposed to the forest soil.

"Well? Are you going to take your clothes off or should I do it for you?" Zoe said, annoyed.

"I kinda have cuffs on me. Unless you want me to take those off too." Percy replied smartly.

Zoe apparently rolled her eyes, as if she detested taking off someone's clothes. "Ok, sit your ass down."

Before Percy sat down, he sank his hand into his back pocket and grabbed the key, holding it tight. As he sat down, he buried the key barely an inch into the soil, making it just visible. But then he sat on it, and it disappeared, however he could still feel it under his ass.

Zoe then took off his pants, from the zipper to the bottom. "Why are you so sweaty? Like you just ran a marathon or something?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I get nervous around girls. Especially when they're taking off my clothes." Percy lied. Woowee. Artemis sure knew how to tease and please. He was partly in pain also. _I mean, she is a virgin…was a virgin,_ Percy thought stupidly.

Then Zoe took off his shirt. Apparently she saw something so she looked away. Just when she was about to get out of the tent, Percy said, "Don't throw those clothes away. Please. We've been through a lot together."

Zoe paused and looked at him, frustrated. "So where do you want to put them playboy?" she said tiredly.

"Just put them at the side of the tent. Its not like I can put them on." Percy replied, preoccupied with how he's going to get the hell out of here.

"Ok. Whatever." Zoe threw his clothes right beside him, and got out of the tent.

Percy started thinking. To get out of here it would have to be tonight. Apparently they were having a party sort of thing tonight and Annabeth was the reason for it. She would just have to sneak out of the party and then they could sneak out, unnoticed. But something told him that it would not work and that he would have to go Rambo on the hunters. He didn't mind. As long as the goddam cuffs weren't on him, he was fine.

It wasn't long until Zoe walked in again and put the clothes on him. Personally, Percy couldn't believe that his fate would be decided with Artemis. Of all the goddesses, he thought she was the most sensible.

"So be it." Percy muttered, loud enough for Zoe to hear.

"What? What's that Percy? Something about how I am weak for leaving men? Something about my sexual appeal? Huh?" Zoe stood back and said aloud.

Percy didn't reply. He was too deep in thought to understand what she was saying. _So, getting out is priority number one. Priority number two, get Annabeth the hell out of here. Priority three, get to Ares and see if this plan takes us any further than we were in the beginning. Priority four, don't let anything get in my way_, Percy thought. He had taken too many chances. This plan that Annabeth thought of, on the beach, wasn't the brightest plan after all. He was in big trouble. Very big trouble.

He couldn't imagine facing the Olympians in a battle though. What the hell can he and Ares do? Call back the Titans? _No, we can't do that. No way. That would probably be the worst thing to do. And if Ares doesn't have a plan? Well, I'm gonna have to wait and see._ Percy shook his head violently. He wasn't going to act like a wise guy now and pretend that he knows what's going to happen next. He has no idea.

When he looked up again, Zoe was gone. Finally, some peace and quiet for the first time in a long time. He could only hear the sound of the rough afternoon breeze and it froze through the robe that he was wearing. The cuffs were starting to take a toll, apparently. But he was going to have to keep them on for just a bit more. Patience is key.

So he just sat there and waited for darkness to fall.

* * *

Not three or four hours later after they had taken Percy to the other tent preparations were underway. The hunters had a party all the time; the booze was from passing nymphs that sell really strong drinks that can make even half-bloods and gods get high in only a few doses. For Annabeth, it would be the perfect time to sneak back and get Percy out, and it would be the perfect time to have a great night.

Percy would just have to wait. These bitches need some time to get crunk, Annabeth thought. The camp was an entirely different place. It looked like the Playboy mansion with many playmates and celebrities that were invited just because they're famous. Getting invited is the dream of every hardcore party guy or girl, undoubtedly, but Annabeth didn't see the fun in it, really.

It was about two years ago when Percy and her were in Camp, just really extremely utterly bored, and they had decided to sneak into the Aphrodite cabin and grab a couple of vodka bottles. They had almost no effect until both of them had about two bottles each and they started acting really weird. They woke up in the morning in the same bed and with some photos on the camera. _I told him to delete those photos. I don't know if he did though. I hope he didn't, I wanna see them again_, Annabeth wondered, reminiscing in joy. They weren't too explicit they were just private. I mean Annabeth doesn't want anybody other than Percy seeing her topless or nude. It's just her preference.

The party had apparently started. Hip hop music was banging, hunters were dancing in the pool with drinks in their hands, and it looked exactly like a modern nightclub, except with the most beautiful women on the earth. Artemis stood out clearly. She was absolutely shining like diamonds in sunlight, even though there wasn't much light going around. The disco ball didn't make you see very well.

Annabeth waited for an hour and already she saw some action. Out of the blue, a couple of hunters threw their tops off and jumped in the pool with their drinks. Two of them started making out, and Annabeth looked away. The last place she wanted to be at was a lesbian party. This would be the perfect time to slip away.

She didn't know exactly where they put him but she knew it was at the northeast end of the camp, so she headed in that direction. Slipping through was extremely easy, as every hunter was piss drunk to the point they were going to faint, or it was just Annabeth seeing things. She spotted some tents that appeared empty and weren't lighted from inside. She used the diminishing disco ball light from the middle of the camp to distinguish life from rock or tree.

After going into a couple of empty tents she heard a voice. "Annabeth! I'm over here!"

She turned around and walked cautiously towards the voice. Opening the tent that she predicted the voice was corresponding to, she saw complete blackness. Stupidly, she said, "Percy?"

"Obviously its me Wise Girl. Now lets get out of here! Theres the cuff keys under me." Percy said, and he sounded kind of playful.

"Under you? I can't even see you Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth whispered.

"Just feel around. I can get a light going after you find it. I buried it a few inches deep." Percy replied, apparently shuffling away from the place he was seated in.

Annabeth put her hands on the ground and started digging. Not a few seconds later she found a key that shone darkly in the gloom.

"Now get me out of these cuffs!" Percy ordered softly.

Annabeth struggled to find his cuffs but she eventually did and took them off his hands. Immediately Percy grabbed them, with lightning speed. It happened so fast Annabeth didn't know if it was him or if it was the wind. A fire then lit the tent, and it came from Percy's hand. He grabbed his old clothes and got out of the tent. Turning off his hand, he grabbed Annabeth gently and led her outside of the camp.

"We're back in business." Percy said triumphantly. It takes more than a goddess of the moon to stop me.

"Speaking of the goddess of the moon, what did you guys do when you were in her tent?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Now, move!" Percy lit his hand again, but it wasn't on fire. A pale light shone through his hand and it looked like it was frozen.

After they were a safe distance away from the camp, Percy took off the robe that Zoe put on him and wore his old clothes.

"Ahhh. That robe was really itchy." Percy said pleasantly.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"We need to get out of the forest first. Now, hold my hand. Not the frozen one." Percy told her. "As long as we're in the forest, we have a chance of getting captured. Now move!"

They went through the forest for about three or four hours straight. The sun was starting to rise. Annabeth guessed that it was almost two or three AM. She could see the end of the forest and Percy let go of her hand and started sprinting, as did Annabeth. Finally, they were outside of the potential second labyrinth.

"Now are you going to tell me?" Annabeth questioned, irritated.

"We…had sex." Percy said bluntly.

"You WHAT?" Annabeth almost screamed.

"She forced me to. You know how she was. She was all naked and she made herself look like you and then…don't make me go on." Percy said, frustrated. He wasn't proud of it at all now that he had told her.

Annabeth didn't reply. She just gave Percy a big slap across the face. And another. And another.

"I can't believe you did that!"Annabeth cried. "you had sex with her? Percy, please tell me you're just incredibly horny right now, or you're just joking. Because both can be resolved."

"Well now that you mention it I AM incredibly horny but I am NOT joking. She made me do it. She seduced me. She's a goddam goddess for god's sake." Percy replied truthfully.

"But she's a virgin goddess!" Annabeth muttered. "Bitch! I'm never joining those drunk bitches now."

There was a pause between them.

"We have to keep moving. Save your anger for later. They would've picked up our trail by now."Percy urged, holding her hand, but Annabeth snatched it back.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's not like we're even together." Percy sighed. "Why are you so sentimental?"

"What the hell do you mean? We had sex not a week ago, and then you have sex with Artemis? And plus, I'm sentimental because I lost my virginity with you! I'm completely attached to you!" Annabeth pointed out emotionally. "And I'm with you because I still love you. Don't you understand Percy? All those years we had together, you think they just disappear out of my head? I know you still remember them because I know at one point you loved me too." Annabeth was crying, crying hard actually.

Percy started to feel his heart get heavy. It was all true, everything she said. He didn't say anything. He just hugged her hard, as if they would never see each other ever again. Annabeth was still crying, but she hugged back even harder.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Now, I realize how much I've done wrong. I don't deserve your love, Annabeth. I'm just a lying, cheating and apparently criminal demigod with no independence. I'm not going to throw away your life so rashly." Percy said, almost crying himself. "Come on. Let's find a safe place. I don't want these hunters to find us. Lets just get into the city and find a hotel. We're still in the suburbs." Percy let his hug go and looked at Annabeth. Her face didn't lose any of its beauty, but her eyes seemed like they were full of hope.

Percy smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Come on, Wise girl." He wiped the tears of her face, and she smiled back, for the first time in a long time as well.

Percy laughed heartedly. "You haven't smiled like that since we saw Ice Age 3 at four AM when we sneaked in Chiron's cabin."

"Well, that was really fun. But it seems like you haven't smiled like that since I taught you how to get into the hideout under the Athena cabin." Annabeth replied, still smiling. "Remember that?"

"How can I forget memories like that?" Percy let go of her face. "Come on. Let's go and rest."

So they walked on. Towards the city, at the turn of the tide.


	9. Showdown

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Showdown

"One bedroom please. The best one you have." Percy enunciated as he approached the clerk counter at the Hilton, also handing the clerk his credit card. Annabeth stood beside him, and both looked very raggedy to the clerks.

"Ask her where we can get clothes," Annabeth whispered to Percy as he got his credit card back from the clerk.

"Hey, do you know where we can get any clothes around here?" Percy asked the clerk.

"There's a Lacoste around the corner." The clerk replied.

"Ok. Thanks." The clerk handed Percy the card for the room and Percy turned around to face Annabeth. "I'll go get some clothes and you get up to the room. I just need to make sure everything is safe." He handed her the card and held her shoulder for a second, and then walked out of the hotel.

Annabeth headed for the elevator and glanced swiftly at the card she was given. It said 2021, which probably meant floor 20 room 21. She pressed the elevator button and waited. She wondered what and how much clothes Percy would get her this time. She felt like wearing short shorts this time, because they were doing a lot of running. The elevator opened and Annabeth entered. She pushed the floor 20 button as she started thinking about what would happen next.

_Ares has no options. Percy knows this. So why is he still taking me to him?_ Annabeth thought. It was actually true. There wasn't much Ares can do against the Olympians. The lesser gods are rather cowardly and lazy so they would never side with him. The only thing he can do is bring back the Titans, which would be the stupidest thing that anyone can ever do.

She stopped thinking about it as the elevator stopped on floor 20. She made her way to room 21 and swiped the key at the handle, and there was a clicking sound, indicating that the door was indeed open. She entered the most exquisite, elegant and uselessly beautiful hotel room of her life. The bed was in the middle of the room, but the room was huge, and so was the bed. Instead of a wall the wall was a huge window where you can see all of Montreal. The shining lights were so bright, and it was clear that the city had a nice nightlife, and that Percy has probably been here before.

She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes and shirt and jumped on the bed. She almost immediately slept. But she knew she couldn't because she had to wait for Percy. But she didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes later, he was knocking on the door.

Annabeth got out of the bed and opened the door. He was holding three bags; one from Lacoste, one from Foot Locker, and one from American Eagle. He threw all the bags on the floor beside the bed and took off his shirt and jumped onto the bed, releasing a cry of satisfaction and relaxation.

"Ahhhhhhhhh that feels great." he moaned while on the bed. "You see they heat the sheets up a little bit so that when you sleep you feel like you're getting massaged."

"You should sleep. You haven't slept in a long time. Go ahead and sleep; I'll stay up." Annabeth said truthfully.

"You don't have to. This place is well protected. And I'll just put these cuffs on the door. If anything happens, we'd know." Percy informed, smiling at her. "Anyways, try out these clothes!"

He got up and walked towards the bags and flushed everything out. "We have short shorts, skirts, tank tops, bikinis, shirts," Percy started but was cut off.

"Why did you get bikinis?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, so we can use the Jacuzzi." Percy pointed out.

"Where? Here?"

"Yes here." Percy walked opposite of the bed, where there was a little hallway to a king bathroom. Annabeth followed. Instead of taking a right and going into the bathroom he kept going forward and opened the door that lay ahead. In front of them was a medium sized pool and beside that was a nice, hot Jacuzzi.

"Seeing as we were really tired, I thought we'd relax in there. You know." Percy suggested.

Annabeth didn't reply as readily and with as much enthusiasm. "I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be in the pool."He watched her go back to the bedroom and entered the pool by diving in. Not long later he heard Annabeth getting in the shower. He would have to do something before he goes back to Long Island. _I can't take her to Ares_, Percy thought. _It is folly. I'm just going to go to Olympus and face whatever I have to face._

But how was he going to do that? Would he just walk in? _Well, there's no other way_, Percy sheepishly thought. _How the hell else can one get onto a mountain other than climbing it?_ Then, a thought stabbed his brain like Achilles would stab an enemy. _Pegasus._

Percy got his head out of the water and took a deep breath. He would have to do this. Not just for Annabeth, but for him as well. He didn't want to know what the Olympians would do to him, not just for the apparent crime that he committed but also for getting it on with Artemis. In all honesty, he had no idea.

_They can't just kill me. I saved them from Kronos_, Percy wondered. Even as he said the name of the Titan in his head his whole body shivered. He could see him, with his waking eyes. His golden eyes burning into him like the sun's surface into his flesh. There was no veil between him and the golden fire. He heard his voice being whispered, saying something in Ancient Greek that Percy very much understood.

"The golden age shall come again…" Percy whispered, reiterating Kronos' words. He shuddered. He was glad it was over and done with. He wouldn't want to go through with something like that again.

For a moment he thought that his skin had run cold. In the blink of an eye, he had a vision, of Mount Olympus, it's great halls and thrones of the Olympians, shining in the sunlight, all the gods upon them, heroic, and legendary. And he was in front of the biggest throne in the room, which stood at the end of the hall. He was on his knees, and Artemis was beside him.

Percy fell back into the water and woke up suddenly. "Ahh!" he screamed, struggling to make it to the surface of the water, even though he can breathe there. He could hear the sound of the Jacuzzi motor heating it up. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. He just dipped his head underwater, closed his eyes, and let the dark wave of sleep drown him.

* * *

Annabeth woke up but Percy wasn't beside her.

Did she expect him to be beside her? Did she hope it? Did she wish it? Maybe all three, but he sure as hell wasn't there beside her at that moment.

She got up from bed wearing a pair of shorts that Percy got her yesterday and a white tank top. She looked outside the window. The sun was high in the top of the sky, and she assumed that it was noontime.

"Percy?" she called. Nothing. Then she remembered he went to the pool yesterday when she showered. She quickly walked down the hallway and opened the door that leads to the swimming pool.

She saw him alright. He was in the pool, or at the bottom of it, rather, and his eyes were closed, and his face looked very peaceful. It wasn't long until Annabeth jumped in.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried as she entered the pool. When she got to it halfway, she dived down and grabbed Percy's arm to lead him to the surface. He still didn't stir. Annabeth desperately swam to the stairs at the sides of the pool and laid him out violently on the floor.

"Percy! Percy wake up! Don't leave me alone. Don't go where I can't follow." Annabeth shook him desperately. She pumped his chest really hard but he wouldn't budge. She blew air into his lungs and he didn't wake up. For five minutes she was just hitting him, trying to make him wake up.

Not very long later, she just hugged him and started crying. _I shouldn't have left him alone!_ Annabeth thought sadly. _He can't be dead. He can't be dead_, Annabeth kept repeating in her head. She can't believe it. He's dead. Now, he doesn't have to go to Mount Olympus, since he's in the Underworld now. Knowing how much the gods favored Percy, he would probably be in the darkest edge of Tartarus now.

Amidst all the crying and the screaming, Annabeth just started smacking his face. Just straight up slapping, as hard as she can. She remembered when they were going out about a few years ago that Percy loved being aggressive, whether it was lovemaking or just hanging out. She would just randomly slap him, and he would smile back so sweetly it was as if she had just let him violate her and not let her slap him across the face by the back of her hand.

"here. You. Go. You. Son. Of. . you. Leave. Me. For. The. Underworld. You. Jackass!" Each word had a slap corresponding to it. Once Annabeth starts, she definitely cannot stop.

It wasn't long later until Percy made a sound, but Annabeth didn't hear it. He was just starting to wake up, getting back into reality from wherever the hell he was when he was asleep. Opening his eyes slightly, he felt his vision distort quickly from left to right.

Unable to breathe, he focused all his energy on opening his mouth, and he did, taking a deep breath.

Annabeth stopped slapping him. She just realized that her hands hurt from the slapping and Percy's face was unscathed. Invincible bastard. Why can't he be normal like everyone else.

Percy then opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Annabeth's face. He couldn't make out what emotion it was portraying, but he hoped it wasn't something bad because he had just woken up from a long dream. She was still on top of him, and apparently did not intend to get off. Percy, gathering his breath again, opened his mouth to talk.

"Annabeth, why are you on me?" Percy said it and almost laughed because it was a sort of sexual phrase.

"Oh shut up, Percy!" Annabeth cried, almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" Percy's smile was wiped off his face.

"I thought you were dead! You were in the pool, and you wouldn't wake up, and…and," Annabeth replied but could not go on. She stood up and got out of the pool room. Percy jumped up and followed. As he closed the door he spotted Annabeth wearing the clothes that he got yesterday.

"Annabeth?" Percy called her from across the room, not daring to come any closer.

She put on the short shorts that he got her and a red tank top, contrasting with the jeansy short shorts. She looked good, but Percy was sure she didn't feel any good.

She tried to walk past him but Percy held her arm tightly. "I won't leave you." He dug deep into her eyes, and she looked back proudly. She wasn't talking to him as a half-blood but as a daughter of Athena, and for some reason Percy felt she was taller than him in that moment. Her head raised high, her shoulders wide and her attitude aggressive, she wasn't the girl that he had kidnapped from the camp.

"Come on. Let's go. I don't want to delay any longer." Annabeth replied, apparently all business.

Percy looked into her eyes for half a minute longer, searching for something he wanted, but when he didn't find it, he let go of her arm and she walked past. _We go south now, to Olympus_, Percy thought gently. He looked to the door and he saw the cuffs around the handle. _And so do these cuffs._

He walked towards the door and grasped them. They were such a strange invention. Apparently invented to cuff a god, and not a demigod, nonetheless amazingly and strongly magical. Yet seeing as times had changed, Hephaestus put it into better use by supplying it to Camp Half-blood's chief, Chiron. If only Percy could clone this and put this around every Olympian's hands, he would have absolutely no problem.

But unfortunately, he cannot possibly attempt to do that. That has a smaller probability that Ares having a plan on what to do.

_Olympus it is_, Percy thought again. _Who would have thought that a demigod would walk willingly into Olympus because he had the guts to do it?_ Percy then stuffed the cuffs in his pocket, close to Riptide. _No one_.

Annabeth walked back and walked past him again to open the door. She opened it and walked out. Percy followed, and even though it should be the other way around, he had trusted Annabeth to know the right direction to her birthplace.

* * *

Although it would take a normal human about 6 days to go from Montreal to the Empire State Building, half bloods are equipped with abnormal stamina and can make it there in about half the amount of days.

The first day they were quarter way though the almost 600 kilometer road. They arrived at Port Henry, which was on the border between Vermont and New York. When they arrived, they checked in to the local motel room. They didn't speak, they only did the usual: Percy was on guard, and Annabeth slept. Percy couldn't afford to take any chances. The next day they would have to move double the distance they went today and at speed.

And they did just that. The next day they covered more than double the distance that they did the other day. They kept running at a very steady pace of 20 kilometers per hour from 10 AM till 8 PM. They reached New City, NY and quickly found a motel and started to plan their next move. They were really close to the Empire State Building now. They would have to plan accordingly.

"I say we just walk in. It's not like we're gonna go in guns blazing, you know. We should just use the elevator like we did last time." Annabeth suggested, making a point.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like we're going to go and kill anybody. Okay, let's have it your way this time. We march onto Olympus first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Percy shook Annabeth out of her sleep. She wasn't very deep in sleep but she was still sleeping. The sun was just rising. Hope is kindled. _Not if Apollo hates me as well_, Percy thought darkly.

Annabeth did not waste any time getting up. Dressed in her attire from yesterday, she washed her face in the bathroom and so did Percy. Percy changed shirts because this one was ripping from the arms and the chest. _I should've bought a XXXL one instead of a XXL one_, Percy sighed.

Checking out of the motel, they started walking towards the Empire State Building. They did not talk, because they knew what was going to happen. They were going to go to the main entrance of the building and then they were going to go up the elevator the upmost floor, and meet the wrath of the Olympians.

And walk they did. Not long later, they arrived in front of the Empire State building. Crossing the street, they swerved around the whole building once to get to the main entrance. They drew strange looks from the crowd. Where the majority of the people beside the building were wearing suits, Percy and Annabeth dressed very casually. Going up a small flight of stairs to enter the building, they entered through an automatic door. Going to the clerk, Annabeth took charge and started conversation.

"Mount Olympus," she whispered. It was not common knowledge, however, that the peak of Mount Olympus was indeed the upmost floor in the Empire State Building. Yet, being a guardian of Olympus has its uses.

"Call me Dyphon, please. And you are?" the clerk replied casually.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And this is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," she said, gesturing to Percy, who was behind her. With the mention of Percy's name, Dyphon's face lit up slightly, and then said,

"The King of the Gods is expecting you, I hear. You may pass. May the gods have mercy on your flesh." Dyphon bowed his head, not looking at either of them.

Percy then turned around from the counter and his eyes were met by a pair of blue eyes. Behind him Annabeth gasped. The blue eyes were kindly gazing at him, and at the person behind him. Percy didn't have to think twice. This was indeed, Ares, the god of War, in front of him.

"Well, well, Percy. We meet again!" Ares said jovially. He was wearing a business suit, like everyone else around him.

"Lord Ares." Percy replied curtly.

"Lord, god, what does it matter? I'm just Ares to you, dear friend. So, I see you have fulfilled my bargain? Why did you not send me an Iris message? Why, I ask, are you in Mount Olympus, of all places?" Ares asked seriously. His blue eyes were shimmering; Percy couldn't tell if they were changing color or if that was just the way he was. He never really paid attention to Ares' eyes.

"Ares, then. I have not come to fulfill your bargain. I have come-," Percy replied, but was cut off by Ares.

"You have not come to fulfill my bargain?" Ares asked. But Percy continued, pretending he didn't hear him.

"to present myself to Mount Olympus, with whatever punishments they may give." Percy finished firmly. Ares clearly didn't like this. Right under his nose, he was betrayed by his most faithful servant.

"Are you stupid, boy?" Ares spat. "Present yourself to Olympus? Do you think you are some vase or amulet to present yourself? You are their enemy. They will not give you a chance. They will strike you down the moment you enter!" Ares was almost shouting.

"It is not your choice what I do with my life, Ares." Percy said indifferently.

"But you owe me! You owe me for saving your life!" Ares' eyes were a mix between a blue and scarlet now.

"What I owe you will be repaid with my punishment, whatever it may be." Percy retorted. "You are not king of the gods, last I checked, Ares."

"I need not be. But I shall be. Whether by your help or not." Ares said aggressively. "Take your girl upstairs. See what my brothers think of her. She is nothing! A demigod! As useless as you were when you prayed to me!" Ares was baring his teeth now.

Percy inclined his head. "We are going to Olympus now. I beg you to move from my way."

Ares was fuming. His eyes were a dark shade of crimson. Against his will, he moved out of the way and Annabeth and Percy walked to the elevator. Entering, they looked back at Ares, who's aggression has not ceased. They push the button 'top floor'. Only demigods can see it, because of the Mist.

"Percy…Ares…" Annabeth said, choking.

"Don't worry about it. He's gone." Percy said. And just as he said so, the elevator started shaking. Annabeth glared at him alarmingly.

"It's nothing, probably just a problem with the -," but the elevator shook again, more violently. Then, not long later, it came to a stop abruptly. In a millisecond, Percy felt there was a force pushing him from the back and he felt himself propelled towards the elevator door. Breaking it, he fell outside, but not into an elevator rail, but into the air. Barely realizing where he was, he threw his hands out and opened his eyes. He was on the sloped of Olympus.

He grappled with a razor sharp rock and pulled himself to stand on it. He glanced up. He saw an elevator, moving upwards, through the heart of the mountain. He heard faint cries from it, assuming it was Annabeth and that Ares has taken her prisoner.

"No I haven't." Came Ares' voice from behind him. He was on a separate jagged rock, his eyes gleaming with the color of blood. He held a thick broadsword, colored gold and wore a Spartan helm, gold as well, with an emerald in the middle of the sword.

"Ares! Stop this at once!" Percy yelled.

"No, Perseus Jackson. You have provoked the God of War! Surrender or die!" Ares' voice boomed, echoing into the mountain and the clouds below.

Percy took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The ancient sword was dimly colored in the bright sunlight, yet it felt light and strong in his hands as he gripped the handle. "It was foolish to follow, Ares! The Olympians are on their way!"

"By which time I'll be long gone and you'll be dead!" Ares screamed. He jumped with his sword high above his head, prepared to lunge at Percy.

But Percy could not fight on such jagged grounds. He leaped upwards, and started climbing Olympus, searching for a flat rock or a surface which he can stand on properly.

Ares shrieked in reply and followed suit. They leaped unbelievably from rock to rock, and as Percy looked skywards, he saw the temple on the peak of Olympus. Looking back down, he stood, perfectly balanced, on the rock his legs were set on. It didn't take long for Ares to come and face him.

No words were exchanged, and a great duel followed. Ares' blows were fast and strong, and all Percy could do was parry them accordingly. He had not the chance to launch a counter attack, but he felt his skin getting warmer, despite the freezing weather. Not concentrating, Ares struck a hard blow that knocked Percy back to the edge of the rock. Percy had enough time to realize that, once again, his hands were literally on fire. The fire seemed eternal, and did not drain his energy or strength. As Ares came to strike the finishing blow, Percy slid off the rock, held on for a moment, and pulled back up with enormous strength to fly over Ares and strike his back with his palm.

Ares shrieked in agony and pain. Percy slashed with Riptide, ripping through his Spartan armor and, unblocked still, stabbed Ares through his heart and released his sword.

Ares fell to the floor, defeated.


	10. The Dark Champion

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

The Dark Champion

Percy walked into the Olympian's main hall, which looked exactly like Ancient Greece 2500 years ago. It all seemed like a huge temple, with enormous columns, and between each column a throne that was designed exclusively for the god that seats him or herself on it. There were six columns to the left of the hall, and six to the right, however there were only five thrones on the right. Therefore Zeus would be in the middle.

Not long he felt a violent push and he fell to the ground, which was harder than anything he ever fell on. But already injured and in great pain, Percy did not get up but with great difficulty looked to who had pushed him.

"How dare you touch my brother!" a woman said, with a similar helmet to Ares on her head, clad with plate mail armor. She knelt down and touched his face, which was bloody and defeated.

Percy didn't reply. He looked around. There was someone missing. There were 12 thrones but not everyone was here. He started counting. Hermes, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Zeus. All of them were staring at Percy. In shock, in triumph, in sadness, and in contempt. There were two missing.

"Where is Aphrodite?" Zeus' eternal voice echoed throughout the pantheon.

Hermes instantly replied. "No idea, my lord. We assumed she would be with lord Ares."

"Don't assume. I don't like assumptions." Poseidon said calmly, who still did not look at Percy.

"Forget Aphrodite! The traitor is in our midst!" Athena cried savagely, taking off her helmet to reveal her pure face. "I always knew you were bad news. Now look. A traitor! A fiend! A supporter of death and shadow! A fool!"

Percy stood up, cracked his back and shook his shoulders to life. He looked at Athena tiredly, not bothering to reply in the same fashion.

"You only swim deep because Apollo's sun doesn't reach! You tread lightly because you don't want to be seen or heard! Get away from my daughter you scoundrel!" she screamed. No one protested against these claims. She came to grab him by the shoulder and someone leaped in front of her.

"No, mother! He is not what you think he is!" Annabeth swatted her mother's hand away with a swift swipe. "He isn't a supporter of death and shadow! And neither is he a fool! It was you who tried to kill him countless times! Summoning monsters from the depths of the earth? Minions? Evil satyrs? All he did was try to survive!" she shrieked.

"I did not do any of that! We did not do any of that!" Athena corrected herself quickly.

"Oh yeah? Then who did?" Annabeth retorted.

"That would be me." Came a deep voice from behind them. Percy knew the voice, but he heard it many years ago.

"Hades! Undoubtedly you didn't-" Athena cried surprisingly.

"Silence, girl!" came another voice. It was Poseidon. "Do not talk your uncle like that!"

"But it was him! He sent those minions to battle the boy! He-"

"Order!" a voice boomed from the beginning of the hall. Percy didn't have to look for the source, because he already knew it was Zeus. "I told your uncle to send those minions."

Athena didn't reply, but her face flipped over. "And you didn't tell me? Or them?" She walked towards her father, who was now out of his throne, facing the rest of the immortals. To put it bluntly, Percy felt out of place.

"If by them you mean the second generation then yes. All the original Olympians knew. Let's put it like that." Zeus said matter of factly.

Poseidon then came to stand beside him. "Your father did what he can. Do not speak to him like he is otherwise."

Then Hera on his other side, Demeter beside Poseidon, and Hades near Hera. They stood tall, and Athena appeared like a child to them. She is, after all, the offspring of Zeus. So were the rest of the Olympians. Technically speaking, of course.

"There is someone missing." Percy said weirdly. He wasn't thinking about Aphrodite. It felt like the semicircle of the old Olympians wasn't complete, and that there was someone they were forgetting.

"Yes, Aphrodite!" Athena spat. "Worm how dare you speak?"

"No, not Aphrodite," Percy replied, ignoring her insult. "As goddess of wisdom you must know that when angry you are not yourself?"

Athena was fuming, clearly, but she didn't reply as to make a fool of herself. After using incredible energy to force herself to be calm again, she then asked. "Then who is missing?"

"Hestia, of course." Percy smiled. "I hope you didn't forget about her." He rolled his eyes and looked at the five senior gods behind her. They had no fathomable expression on their face, but Athena was flummoxed to the core. She didn't reply, but she looked around, apparently looking for Hestia.

Then, from behind the senior gods, a red haired woman appeared, with golden skin, her hair a very fiery orange, and her eyes on fire. She walked gracefully and stood beside Demeter, and the semicircle was complete.

"Ah, Percy, what are we going to do with you?" Zeus walked forwards with his two brothers following him.

Percy had almost completely forgotten that he was in trouble with the gods. Indeed, it had been great being in the pantheon and all, but after all, who lives to see Mount Olympus and tell the tale? Zeus' expression was neutral. He didn't seem happy that he had caught the criminal, and neither did he seem sad that one of his nephews would have to suffer punishment.

"On normal circumstances I would have your liver pecked out every day by a griffin. Of course, that wouldn't do me any good now, would it? But let me tell you something. We have vowed, by we I mean the gods, and specifically the Olympians, to never hurt each other. This is a fundamental thing you should know. Secondly," Zeus started walking around Percy, "I am not going to make this decision alone. I believe you have something to tell us. A confession, perhaps. Something that mildly pleases me, but would greatly please me, if not under the current circumstances, but unfortunately I do not think it would please everyone." Zeus stopped at his right ear. "Do tell of your adventures to everybody here."

Percy faltered. He knew what the king of the gods was talking about. He had interfered in issues between the gods. That would be punishable by something worse than death. He would be trapped in the darkest, dirtiest and most dangerous part of the Underworld for his crimes.

"I…" Percy started, readying himself to confess. "I was-" but he was cut off by another voice, female and soft, melodic and beautiful. None other than Artemis, goddess of the moon.

"It is not his place to tell as it was not his mistake." Artemis said loudly, walking into the gathering of gods and demigods. She was wearing one of her robes, and no huntress was with her to escort her. Her hair was freshly wet, but nevertheless she was as stunning as ever.

"Pardon me, daughter?" Zeus interjected not so calmly.

"It is not his deed to confess. It is mine." Artemis enunciated loudly.

Percy saw Athena come closer to get a look at Artemis' face. Intent on figuring out the worst, she started listening.

"No longer am I a virgin." Artemis clearly said to her father. Zeus did not reply at once. Artemis took it as an invitation to continue. Athena's face was in complete shock, as she was a virgin goddess herself. "It was by the help of Perseus Jackson that I was not so, but it was I who ordered him to-"

"Perseus Jackson!" Athena screamed.

"Stand down, child!" Poseidon roared. "Listen before you speak! I am sure that is one of your wise tactics!" he raised his trident threateningly.

"I ordered Perseus Jackson to unfold me. It is not his fault." Artemis said clearly again, still not looking at Percy and still emotionless.

There was silence for a moment, until it was broken by a genuine laugh. It was Zeus, and his brother Hades was chuckling silently as well. Poseidon, however, did not share their laughter. He was looking at Percy not with pride but with sadness.

"My son, you have dealt with forces that are beyond your imagination." He said softly.

"Well done!" Zeus boomed. He smiled widely at Artemis and embraced her in a fatherly hug. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day? Millenia! Me and Hades placed bets of colossal amounts on you! But to Percy Jackson! I would have never guessed!" Zeus let her go and resumed laughing heartily. "Now I," he looked at Percy fondly, "thought you RAPED her. So that's why I was stern. But this changes everything! Look at her! You won her heart Perseus!" he was still laughing deeply.

"Brother you laugh for no apparent reason. You have sentenced my son to death!" Poseidon interrupted calmly.

"Don't you understand, brother? The Fates said this would happen! They cut the strings or whatever the hell they do down there! It was meant to happen!" Zeus cried, apparently serious.

"Don't you understand what your daughter has done? She has put a spell under herself! She will crave Percy alone! For thousands of years!" Poseidon clenched his teeth as not to break his calm. "She will not look at another man again!"

Percy stopped thinking. Artemis was in love with him? _This changes everything though, doesn't it?_ Percy thought. _This can't be. I can't possibly be loved by a goddess! This is way out of line!_ He looked at Annabeth but her head was down. She was behind him this whole time.

"Nevertheless, punishments will have to be carried out." Zeus sighed. "We'll have a vote, as usual. Here are the terms, however: life, but in a death arena in the Underworld for 25 years, or death. And by death, I mean you'll be in the underworld forever. Don't expect yourself to be placed in the nice parts because frankly, I don't know how my brother picks them. There's a whole process that I'm proudly ignorant of, frankly. Anyways, ah…yes…vote for Underworld?"

Artemis immediately stood beside Percy, and he heard a voice in his head, saying, "I will never leave you."

Poseidon sighed once again and stood beside Percy. He didn't speak. Neither did he look at Percy. But Percy was great grateful for his support. Then beside him came Zeus. Smiling, apparently still happy from what happened to Artemis, he bumped his shoulder into Poseidon's. Then Demeter. Then Hera.

"The death of Percy Jackson?" Zeus prompted in front of him, and there stood Dionysus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Athena.

"Ah, seems that we're at a tie. We should resort to temporary conditions, since Ares and Aphrodite are not here. Hestia, would you please make your vote?" Zeus prompted his sister with his hand. She then came to stand beside Hera. She was smiling. Apparently keeping Percy alive was something she has had in her mind for quite a while now.

"And Hades?" Zeus inquired.

Hades, his black robe leaving burn marks on the ground, walked towards Dionysus but stopped about three feet away from him, but Percy already knew where he would stand on this matter without testing him. As if hearing his thoughts, Hades said, "It would be wondrous to have you in the Underworld, Perseus Jackson. There's finally somebody to compete with the undead heroes of old." And with that he smiled. A quite terrible one, to be exact. Not something that would attract any living or dead thing near him.

Percy nodded, not able to speak. It was a tie once again. Ares' body still lay between the two groups, bloody and lifeless. He will come to life again, but not too soon. Zeus' face started to twist. What would he do now? It was his call. But, if he calls in the favor of Percy, then the latter would be furious, and vice versa.

"It seems that we will have to delay the vote until Aphrodite arrives." Zeus said, after a long moment's silence.

"There will be no need for that," a dreamy voice came from behind them. A warm skinned beautiful woman walked to the body of Ares. She knelt down, and Percy thought he saw a tear drop down from her eyes. Not a fraction of a second later, she stood up and looked at Percy.

"I assume it was you who did this. I will not deny that I expected nothing less from this. But know that this will bring you more harm than less." Aphrodite said clearly, her voice barely shaking from the loss of her lover. "Heroes are meant to interfere with the will of the gods. That is why we made you. That is why you stand here right now. We are forbidden to harm each other, as you must have noticed. That is why Ares took you to be his champion."

She sighed a long and tired sigh. Everybody was intently gazing at her, curious to what she would say next. She didn't take her eyes off Percy, who in turn was staring at her, entranced by her beauty but also ambivalent at the situation.

"But it is not my place to interfere with Fate, however. Whatever happened was meant to happen, and what will happen henceforth is, again, meant to happen. Anyone who tries to change this, will be sorely disappointed. To us immortals, this is just a mere quarrel. To you mortals and demigods, this is a war." She closed her eyes and large, fat tears came out of each of her eyes. "Ares will be very angry I did this but," she paused, and glanced at his body, then glared sadly back at Percy, "I want you alive."

With that she dropped to the floor, crying on the body of her lover. Percy didn't know what to feel. Relieved? Grateful? His troubles were finally over. With Annabeth safe. However, there were new players in the game now. But he would be in the Underworld, minding his own business.

After another moment's silence, Zeus spoke again. "Well, it is clear what we should do with you. Hades, would you do the honors?" he looked to his brother, who didn't seem to be disappointed at all.

"Of course, brother." Hades walked towards Percy. Artemis was still tightly at his left arm, and now he felt Annabeth's soft touch at his right. "With great disdain I say, welcome to the Underworld. Now, entering the Underworld alive is quite a shady business so I ask you to abide with me." He walked closer to face Percy head to head. "You will have to be my champion to enter willingly. To be my champion, there is a fight to the death."

Artemis stood in front of him almost immediately. "You will not touch my lover!" she said scathingly.

"Please, stand aside little girl. Do not meddle with affairs you know nothing about." Hades chuckled softly. He leaned on a sword which was thick from the handle to become quite lean at its end. It was marvelously thick, and incredibly and unimaginably sharp, with runes on its body. It glowed with a pale blue light, which could be a source of light as potent as the moon. The sword itself stood at Percy's chest. Percy took a step forward and stood beside Artemis to look at Hades.

"It is a most difficult process, by which you will be branded my champion, with your own armor, sword,-" Hades continued, but Percy cut him off.

"I already have a sword," Percy cut in, thinking about his own Riptide. It was a puny sword beside the one Hades had, and he wondered what it's name was.

"It has many names Perseus Jackson. And your sword, consider it…unwise to use it in the Underworld. It's history might be tragic, but it is nothing compared to where you will be staying." He smiled again.

"So when do I go?" Percy asked, his voice breaking, thinking of what will happen to him.

"Oh, right away. You will be coming with me. Special guest for now. I will tell you of your task. Then you will gain entry to the death arena." Hades replied immediately, as if he had said this a million times before.

"Will the task be part of my 25 years in the arena?" Percy inquired. 25 years wasn't that long. For demigods, at least. They age twice as slow as humans, meaning they can live twice as long.

"Oh, you don't think you'll be staying the full 25 years are you?" Hades scoffed. "My brother doesn't really know what the stakes on death arenas really are. You see, if you live long enough, you are…set free, so to speak. If you die, however, you will join us in the Underworld as a dead hero, not a special guest. So you have a chance of survival."

"How long do I have to stay alive?" Percy said slowly, thinking. If he could stay alive long enough, he could be back in an even shorter time. _That isn't so hard_, Percy thought_. Considering defeating a god, I think I'll do fine down there._

"It depends. You will have to meet the blademaster of the arena. He will tell you everything you need to know, including becoming my champion." Hades answered patiently. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Just one moment," Percy nodded at him. He turned around to face Annabeth. Her face was shining in the light of the pantheon, probably because of the tears on her face. The reflected the light and made her face look like a star.

"Hi." Percy couldn't think of anything else to say. "I have to go." He walked towards her and touched her face. "I'll be back sooner than you think. I won't have to stay the 25 years."

"You better not." She choked back. She stopped sobbing for a second and looked him in the eye. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I promise you won't wait long." Percy whispered to her.

"But what about Artemis? She's in love with you forever now!" Annabeth gave another choke and grabbed hard on Percy's arm, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to undo it. Besides, she'll notice that the feeling isn't mutual." Percy said quietly.

Annabeth didn't reply. She then hugged him. She held on for so long that Hades was starting to feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat mildly and Percy took that as a sign to stop, and Annabeth pulled away with great difficulty.

"I am very unfamiliar with the feeling of true love. I wonder why…" Hades murmured to himself, but Percy heard him clearly. Apparently he was thinking about him. Then Hades, coming to his senses, said, "Come, Perseus Jackson." Then, to the immortals around him, he said, "Farewell! May I never come here again!" And Percy felt himself being burnt to shreds starting from his feet, up to his chest, then he saw and heard no more.


	11. Ascent

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Ascent

Percy felt himself being burnt to death but the feeling became a bit more tolerable. He wasn't moving. He was on a bed made of stone, which was a very dark brown color. He wasn't wearing his old clothes anymore. He tried to move his arm but he couldn't. Then his head. Then his legs. He felt really heavy. Apparently he made enough noise to attract someone or something to him. He then heard a voice: it sounded like words created through the swift contact of teeth; as if someone was shivering and talking. Except it wasn't cold enough to really shiver.

"Ah, you are awake, good, good, good!" the voice said. Then, he heard footsteps and the voice seemed closer. "Do not try to move. You are too weak. But it is good that you have awoken! You will be informed of your task," and Percy thought he heard what sounded like a chuckle.

"Whaa-" Percy tried to speak but his exhaustion overwhelmed him.

"Quiet! You have just fought the god of war. Your wounds cannot necessarily be seen!" the voice said. Then, what looked like a skeletal head came into Percy's line of sight. He could've jumped in surprise and fear, but he could barely move.

"I am a skeleton king, Perseus Jackson. A former hero in undead form, so to say. Yes. Where was I?" the skeleton king continued. "Ah! Your task! The Lord of the Dead has something for you to retrieve. It is something pointless that someone extremely foolish has taken. My Lord requires his ring back." Percy felt cold, metal-like material fiddle with his arms. They slowly came back to life, but so slowly that Percy was in pain again.

He then felt the feeling in his legs, and tried moving them again. He succeeded, and raised his back to sit straight up. He faced the skeleton king warily. He wanted to ask where he was, but he already knew. The Underworld isn't really that hard to miss.

"Why a ring of no value? Why not something more, well, valuable?" Percy replied slowly, cracking his back and stretching his muscles. He felt life in them again. He looked curiously at his body. It wasn't burnt at all. In fact, it looked exactly the same. Except for the fact that he was wearing plate mail and armor all over his body. Yet, he felt something different.

"Well, the Lord of the Dead has asked you to do it, then you must do it, as you are in his realm, Perseus Jackson," the skeleton replied.

"Where is my sword?" Percy asked out of the blue.

"It was taken to the armory. I am afraid you will not use it again." The monster replied. "There is a sword of Stygian metal rather than celestial bronze that I will give you."

"What's it called?" Percy said as the skeleton turned to get it.

"It does not have a name, and I hope you don't give it one. This is just a temporary sword." The skeleton replied carelessly.

"So what will I-" Percy started but the skeleton interrupted him.

"A tut tut! The one who has the ring, is a fearful beast deep in the Underworld. It is my job to get you as close as I can. You are now in the lounge, I believe." The skeleton said matter of factly.

"In the lounge? Not the death arena?" Percy sighed sadly.

The skeleton laughed horribly. "The death arena? Oh my, watch your tongue, hero! Here, we do not call it the death arena! We call it the Arena! Yes! Undead gladiators around the clock! Oh you bet we're not joking! No we're not! Haha!"

Percy frowned. _So like gladiators back in Rome_, he thought. "I'm sorry. Now can you lead me to where this fearful beast is?"

"Ah yes! Of course. Now, follow me, hero!" the skeleton roared, and ran into the darkness.

* * *

Percy had no light so he had to do with what he had. His right hand glowed a pale blue again, and he used it as a torch to guide him through the darkness. He could also hear the footsteps of the skeleton in front of him so it wasn't that hard following. The halls of the Underworld were mostly, unsurprisingly, black, light blue, or a fiery red. There were torches placed every one hundred meters or so. All in all, it wasn't that bad.

Percy kept jogging rapidly for about ten minutes until the footsteps of the skeleton finally stopped. Then, as sudden as death, his face appeared in front of him again.

"Ah, the hero can take care of himself. Good, good!" he muttered. "Now, we enter the Rending Halls. Or should I say, you will enter the Rending Halls. Your task is set before you. Now, for death!" the skeleton roared terribly before he jumped past Percy into the blackness.

Percy raised his right hand. In front of him he saw a small gate. It appeared to be a hot red. Percy assumed it was as hot as it looked. He walked towards it and raised his hand to touch it when he heard a grunt. It wasn't that far away. _Probably a few meters ahead_, Percy thought. He raised his Stygian sword, whose silvery appearance shone in the weak light.

Another grunt. Percy would have to open the gate to get to the monster. He raised his sword and slashed at the lock in the middle of the gate, but nothing happened. The force rebounded onto the sword and Percy was shoved back.

"It's enchanted." Percy said out loud. He then remembered his hand. Slowly but moderately he brought his right palm closer to the lock. The moment he made contact, he felt a thawing force. But, sure enough, the lock soon became solid, blue ice. With a swift stab of the sword Percy opened it, and the gates swung open immediately.

He heard the same grunt again, but now louder. He walked into the blackness, sword raised. It was much longer than he was used to, but it will have to do for now. He slowly walked through, waiting for something to jump at him. Then he heard howls.

"Dogs!" Percy screamed as a big, black dog jumped at him from the darkness to his left. Percy swiftly swiped at it with his free arm, breaking its neck. A couple more jumped and bit at his mail, but Percy took care of them all, swiftly. By the next minute there were dead, black dog bodies on the ground, but no one would ever see them.

Percy broke into a run. He wanted to face this monster and kill it quickly. The halls, if possible, got darker and darker. Realizing his icy palm no longer can help, he willed it to burn. The moment he did, numberless torches lit above and around him, from behind to front, from right to left, and he found himself in a square room with no roof.

Then he looked forward. He saw a huge, fifteen to twenty foot dog, teeth bared and drooling. It was shining with a purple light. It roared a roar that a giant lion would be scared of. Its teeth were at least two feet long each. In simple terms, it was a monster like no other.

"Here, doggy doggy doggy," Percy whistled. The dog stared at him with a murderous look in its eyes. "Why do I always have to get the craziest monster?" Percy sighed.

He held his sword high with his right hand and willed his left hand to light it did. A fire burst into existence in his palm, and Percy felt like needed to burn the dog alive to kill it. In a split second the dog lowered its massive head to pick Percy up but Percy reacted quickly. He shot a fireball at its face, making contact with its nose. The dog grunted, apparently translated to "that was nothing".

And the next few minutes went on like this. The dog would swipe with its paws and Percy would either send a fireball at it or try to slash at it with his Stygian sword. The tide didn't turn for what seemed like quite a while, until Percy realized he needed to find the ring and get the hell out. The dog was getting fiercer somehow, and he didn't want it to grow any bigger.

Suddenly Percy sprinted under the dog's belly. The dog was jumping forward and back to try and shake Percy off him, but Percy shot a big fireball at its exposed stomach. It started to spin, but Percy was quicker. Seeing that its belly was now vulnerable, he hurled the sword like a spear, into the middle of its abdomen. A rain of blood followed, with the sword in it. Percy caught it before it caught him. The dog started roaring in pain and agony. In a final attempt to eat Percy it snapped at him with its jaws but Percy jumped away just in time. Then, keeping its head for just a split second longer, Percy stabbed it through its neck. Not only did the sword go through, but the whole of Percy's hand.

Percy pulled out just in time. The dog raised its head, and colossally in pain, fell to the ground, dead. Percy breathed in deep. He had won. _Now I have to find that blasted ring_, he thought. He started looking around. Then he felt a hot breeze of wind. He looked upwards, and found that dust was forming around the dog's body. Since it was undead, it will be reborn somewhere in the Underworld. When the dust cleared and was carried upwards into the direction of the sky, Percy spotted a ring, with a small but hard sapphire on it. He slowly held out his hand and took it between two fingers, and started examining it.

It didn't seem special at all, just like the skeleton said. Percy shrugged. _Now, to find the Lord of the Dead_, he thought.

He heard familiar footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the skeleton that brought him here. If skeletons could smile, this would be it. "Perseus Jackson! My Lord knew you would be up to the task! Now, have you found the ring?"

"Yes, here it is," Percy held it out in his palm so the skeleton king could see.

"Ah yes, there it is! How wonderful! Now come, the Master of the Dead awaits you." The skeleton praised.

"How will I get to his throne?" Percy asked.

"Oh, if my Lord wants to see you, if you are in the Underworld, he will. Don't worry, hero. Now, climb." The skeleton said, then turned back and ran.

"Climb?" Percy asked confusedly. Then he noticed the walls in detail. There were small holes in some placed, and then, looking upwards, he saw a few jagged rocks sticking out of the seemingly endless ceiling.

Percy threw away his sword and started climbing. Punching his fist deep into every small hole he saw, he slowly and moderately began his ascent to the throne of Hades.


	12. Epilogue

T**A**W Productions

PJO series is for Rick Riordan and not for the T**A**W so please do not accuse any members of the T**A**W on Anything…thank you.

* * *

Epilogue

"This is called gambling, Jackson. Get used to it." Hades stepped off his black throne to walk over to what seemed like a table, with cards dealt on two of its four sides. Percy was already seated at the table. His armor made it feel like he was in limbo, but he was starting to get used to the heavy metal around his body.

"What am I gambling for?" Percy was going to ask but Hades spoke before he did.

"Place the ring on the table between the cards." He sat down opposite to Percy on the table, waiting for Percy to place the sapphire ring on the table.

"So what's so special about this ring?" Percy inquired. He had to admit, he was curious to what this little ring held in importance that he had to defeat a huge monster to acquire it.

"It depends. What do you seek from it? Is it power, freedom, love, forgiveness, happiness, wealth, attractiveness, or just simply a piece of jewelry? This is what the gambling will tell you. Now. These are the rules to the game. Pick a card from your deck. Then pick a card from mine, and then lay them out to the right of the ring." Hades instructed.

Percy hesitated. It probably isn't that simple. "What am I gambling? My life?"

"Ah, Jackson, you yet again are not the mindless hero that wanders into my dreary life to bore me to my unreachable death. Of course it is your life, Percy you are in the underworld. However, since you are in the Underworld, you are dead. So therefore you are gambling your soul." Hades smiled slightly.

Percy was taken aback. What did he mean by his soul? "What if I win? Do I just get the ring?"

"See, this is where things get complicated Percy. There is a desire inside you that is more than what you think it is. This is what the ring is to be. Your greatest desire. If you are wearing it, your desire will stay intact and healthy. However, if you lose the ring, your desire will fade away and never return." Hades smirked. "I cannot make it certain that you will keep it. Assuming you keep your soul, even."

"So you're saying my punishment wasn't killing a huge ass dog but this?" Percy felt relieved in a way. He had expected Hades to have something more sinister up his sleeve.

"Ah, young hero, you are optimistic. I like that. But I don't think you know what implications this will have on you. You see, losing your soul, is like losing the feeling of replenishing thirst after drinking water, having your heart pump constantly against your chest when you are in love, and dying day by day without purpose or reason. You would be empty. Your organs are functioning but your inner mind is stolen away, in a place where it is tortured because it has no body to rest in. The soul cannot survive without you, but you can survive without your soul. But only just, because you would not be counted as part of the dead or the living. You are nothing, just nothing, which in itself, defies all laws of nature and life, and to not be a part of anything, you will wither into nothingness. Your body will decay but will not attract animals. Your blood will dry but it will not be red. It is because you have lost your soul, and you will never get it back." Hades stopped, apparently wanting to give Percy a break from his rambling.

"In short, it is worse than death." Hades said shortly. "Now, shall we get started?"

Percy swallowed. He hadn't really expected Hades to say that. He thought losing his soul would just be his feelings. But it didn't sound so good now.

"Yes." Percy replied.

"Right. There will be a total of 12 rounds. This means there will be 24 cards around the ring at the end of the 12th round. Since I am not one of the Fates, I cannot fix the cards so that you will lose. Therefore you have a reasonable chance of winning."

Hades then prompted him to draw a card from his deck, and Percy, who in all his life had never done anything as reckless as this, closed his eyes, prayed to the Fates, and to his father. He then muttered his goodbye to Annabeth, wishing he was with her now and not within the reach of something worse than death. And then he prayed to the laws of the immortals that Artemis will forget her love for him if he withers into nothingness.

So he took a deep breath, and staring the Lord of the Dead in the eye, stretched his hand to draw.

* * *

This concludes the first epoch.


End file.
